Brothers
by bstant
Summary: When Wyatt comes to the past to get Chris will his identity be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

* * *

Earlier Piper told Chris to leave and that she never wanted to see him again. After saving Wyatt, he decided that he needed to tell them the truth about who he really was. So he went to the manor to see them and tell them everything. When he got there the girls and Leo are in the attic, he's about to walk in when he hears them talking about him.

Phoebe: What are we gonna do about Chris?

Piper: I say we vanquish him.

Paige: Come on Piper, Isn't that a little extreme. He's not a demon.

Piper: How do we know that? Look at how many times he has lied to us.

Phoebe: Do you think he was lying about Wyatt being evil?

Piper: Yes, I do. There is no way we would let that happen. Besides if something was really wrong with Wyatt, why didn't one of us, his family come back here to save him. I bet he doesn't even know Wyatt.

Leo: I agree with Piper. Why would we send Chris? He's not family. He's probably not even a witch/whitelighter.

Paige: What else could he be?

Leo: He could be a warlock or a demon that stole those powers.

Piper: Who ever or whatever he is, if he's comes back to this house or anywhere near my son I'll kill him.

Chris orbs away before anyone sees him. He orbs to the bridge. When he gets there, he starts to cry.

Back in the attic, the wall starts to glow and a young man around Chris's age walks through. He is tall with blond hair and blue eyes. Not knowing who he is Piper tries to freeze him and it won't work.

Piper: Why didn't he freeze?

Wyatt: Sorry Mom, but your powers don't work on me.

Piper: Wyatt is that really you?

Wyatt: Yes, it is.

Leo: What are you doing here?

Wyatt: I came for Christopher.

Piper: I knew it. He's evil and you came to take him back before he hurts us.

Wyatt: Chris evil. What exactly did Chris tell you?

Leo: He said that he came back to stop you from turning evil.

Piper: But he was wrong you're not evil, your good.

Wyatt: So did Chris tell you who he is?

Paige: All he told us is that his name is Chris Perry and that he was from the future and that he was here to save you.

Wyatt: Where is he right now?

Phoebe: We don't know. Piper told him to leave and never come back.

Wyatt: You did what.

Wyatt closes his eyes and tries to sense for Chris but he can't find him.

Wyatt: Christopher, I know you can hear me. Come here now. Don't make me come find you.

Chris hears Wyatt, so he orbs to the attic.

Wyatt: Hello, Christopher.

Chris: What are you doing here Wyatt?

Wyatt: I've come to take you home.

Chris: Why, so you can kill me?

Wyatt: I thought you knew me better than that.

Chris: I thought I did too.

Wyatt: All you have to do is join me Chris.

Phoebe: Join you.

Wyatt: Yes. With Chris by my side, we'll be unstoppable.

Paige: So Chris was right, you are evil.

Wyatt: See that's where Chris is wrong, there is no good or evil.

Piper: You're not bad I know you're not. Chris is the evil one.

Wyatt: Sorry mom, for once Christopher was right. I see you didn't tell them everything.

Chris: I only told them what they needed to know.

Piper: Where do you get off deciding what we need to know? I should vanquish your sorry ass right now.

Wyatt: Damn, Chris. I can't believe you let them speak to you like that. If you told them.

Chris: No. Even if they knew, it wouldn't change anything. They have always hated me.

Wyatt: You do know that I love you, right.

Chris: You have a funny way of showing it. You've tried to kill me how many times.

Wyatt: I could never kill you Chris. You're all I have. I love you so much. It just hurts that you don't love me back.

Chris: I do love you Wy. That's why I came back to save you.

Leo: Are you two lovers?

Chris: Lovers, yeah right.

Wyatt: Yeah dad, Chris is my boyfriend.

Piper: Your boyfriend.

Chris: Now look what you started.

Wyatt: You could always tell them the truth.

Chris: I don't think so, besides I don't think they would believe me anyway.

Wyatt: Chris, I'll make a deal with you, come back and join me and I won't tell them the truth. I'll also let some of them innocents, you like to protect live. That is as long as you promise to never betray me again.

Chris: Fine.

Phoebe: You're just gonna leave.

Chris: I don't have a choice. If I stay here, Piper will kill me. Besides I told you what will happen, hopefully you will stop it, and the future will be saved.

Wyatt notices that everyone is watching, so he gives Chris a hug and kisses him on the cheek. Then he takes a hold of Chris hand.

Wyatt: Let's go.

Wyatt and Chris both say a spell and the wall glows and they walk through.

Piper: What do we do know?

Phoebe: We could go after them.

Piper: That's not what I meant. My little boy has a boyfriend. I'm never going to be a grandma.

Phoebe: I don't think they're dating.

Leo: You heard Wyatt, he said Chris was his boyfriend.

Piper: Did you not see that hug and kiss, and they were holding hands?

Phoebe: I know, but I didn't sense any type of sexual attraction between them. Besides wasn't Chris engaged to Bianca.

Leo: Chris could of been dating Bianca, to get back at Wyatt.

Piper: Maybe, you didn't feel any attraction from them because they are mad at each other, besides how many times have you actually felt anything from Chris.

Phoebe: I have never felt anything from Chris, till tonight. He loves Wyatt, but he doesn't trust him. He's afraid of him.

Paige: Instead of guessing, why don't we follow them.

Phoebe: To the future.

Paige: Yeah, why not? Then we could find out the truth.

Leo: We need to know how far in the future to go. Do you know what year they're from?

Phoebe: When Chris first arrived he said he was from 20yrs in the future.

Leo: Well then to be sure we go to the right time let's try 21yrs.

Piper: Now that we got that settled, let's go.

Phoebe: We'll start writing the spell, you guys take Wyatt somewhere.

Leo and Piper take Wyatt to Victor's house, so he can watch him, while they're gone. When they get back, Phoebe and Paige are done with the spell. They say the spell and the wall starts to glow. They walk through to the future.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

* * *

When they get to the future, they are in the attic. It is dark there.

Piper: Ok, so are we in a musuem?

Phoebe: It looks that way.

Paige: Why would we turn our house into a musuem?

Leo: Maybe we didn't. Look here.

Over by where the book usually sits is a hologram of the book. There is a sign that says

This is a replica of the book of shadows

it was once used by the charmed ones to vanquish evil

the real book resides with the offspring of the eldest charmed one.

Piper: So, Wyatt has the book. That means he can't be evil, if he was he wouldn't be able to touch the book. Right.

Paige: Yeah. Chris must have been lying.

Leo: Not necessarily.

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Leo: He is a Halliwell, after all. He could of done a spell to confuse the book.

They hear a noise coming from downstairs, so they go downstairs to see what it is. When they get downstairs, by where Piper and Leo's bedroom would be, they hear Chris and Wyatt talking.

Chris: Wyatt, you didn't have to kill her.

Wyatt: Yes, I did. She wasn't right for you.

Chris: Are you gonna kill every girl I date? First Bianca, now Lisa.

Wyatt: Neither one of them deserved you.

Chris: So you want me to be alone for the rest of my life?

Wyatt: You'll never be alone as long as you have me.

Chris: That's not what I mean WY and you know it..

Wyatt: If what you want is sex, I can get that for you.

Chris: What are you talking about?

Wyatt: Come with me to my bedroom and I'll show you.

Chris and Wyatt orb out.

Phoebe: Let's follow them.

Piper: I don't think so. The last thing I want to see is my son and his boyfriend having sex.

Phoebe: I'm not saying that we go in the room and watch. Just that we follow them to where ever they live.

Piper: Ok, let's go.

They orb to Wyatt and Chris's location. When they get there they are outside Wyatt's bedroom, inside they hear Wyatt and Chris talking.

Chris: No, Wy don't do this.

Wyatt: You want sex, well then that's what you're gonna get.

Chris: This is not what I want, not like this.

Wyatt: Oh you will do this and you will enjoy it.

Chris: Wy, please don't.

While they were listening to Wyatt and Chris's conversation, they didn't notice that 5 demons came up behind them.

Paige: Oh, my god is he gonna force Chris to have sex with him?

Phoebe: We have to stop him.

Piper: If Wyatt wants to have sex with his boyfriend, then there is nothing we can do about it.

Leo: As much as I hate Chris, I wouldn't wish this on him.

Demon: Well,well, well what do we have here?

Piper tries to freeze them and her powers don't work. Leo and Paige try to orb them out of there but they can't.

Demon: You're powers don't work here. Only Wyatt's powers work here. Take them to a cell.

Piper: Take us to Wyatt first.

Demon: We don't disturb him, when he is with Christopher. You will go to a cell, you can see him in the morning.

4 of the demons take them to a cell. 1 demon stays behind to talk to Wyatt. Right after they leave Wyatt walks out of the room.

Demon: Sir, your family from the past is here. I had them taken to a cell.

Wyatt: Where did you find them?

Demon: Right here. They were listening to you and Chris.

Wyatt: What did they here?

Demon: They think you are gonna to rape your boyfriend.

Wyatt: Really.

Demon: Why do they think Chris is your boyfriend?

Wyatt: Because they always assume that they know everything.

Demon: So did Chris like your present?

Wyatt: No, but I owe her. She helped me out and as payment she wants my brother for one night.

Demon: But what if he refuses.

Wyatt: He won't.

The people from the past, are put in a cell.

Phoebe: What do we do now?

Leo: We wait till morning. Then maybe we can see Wyatt.

Phoebe: I feel sorry for Chris.

Paige: Me too.

Leo: I never thought that I would care what happens to him but I do.

Piper: I don't. What ever he gets he deserves.

Phoebe: Piper, you don't mean that.

Piper: Yes I do. He hurt my baby, and I won't forgive him for that.

Paige: But Wyatt is hurting him, not the other way around.

Piper: I don't have any sympathy for anyone that hurts my son.

What they didn't realize is that their whole conversation was being recorded by Wyatt. Wyatt is in his office when a demon comes in.

Demon: Sir, you wanted to see me.

Wyatt: Yes, when Dakara is done with Chris have her come here, tell her I have another job for her.

Demon: May I ask what the job is.

Wyatt: They think Chris is my boyfriend, well I'm gonna use her to help me give them a show.

The demon leaves. Wyatt keeps watching his family.

Wyatt: Mom, how are you gonna feel when you find out that Chris is your baby?

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading this story. Please review. I will try to update daily. If you have any ideas, please let me know. 


	3. Chapter 3

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

* * *

The next morning the people from the past were taken to a huge dining room. 

Leo: Why are we here?

Wyatt: I thought you might be hungry. Sit.

Piper: Wyatt are you ok.

Wyatt: Yes mom, I'm fine.

Piper: Are you sure? You look like you're upset about something.

Wyatt: Well I was.

Piper: What is it sweetie?

Wyatt: Me and Chris got in this huge fight.

Piper: If he hurt you I'm gonna kill him.

Wyatt: It's ok now, we made up.

Wyatt starts to leave the room.

Piper: Honey, where are you going?

Wyatt: I have a few things to do, I'll be back. Sit down and eat. Oh by the way I have a show for you to watch while you're eating. I hope you enjoy it. This is what I did earlier this morning

Everyone sits down. A tv comes on with a video of Wyatt.

Phoebe: Ok, why would you have a camera follow you everywhere you go?

Paige: Maybe so you can watch yourself later.

Piper: Leave him alone. Maybe they are security camera's.

They all start to watch the show. Wyatt enters a bedroom, the same one they were outside of when they got caught. Sitting on the bed is Chris, he looks like he has been whipped. There are welts on his back and chest, he has cuts and bruises, and a black eye.

Wyatt: Hey, Chris.

Chris: What do you want?

Wyatt: Let me heal those for you.

Chris: Stay the hell away from me.

Wyatt: Let me help you Chris.

Chris: No, you're the reason I'm like this.

Wyatt: Can we talk about this?

Chris: Nothing you say will make this better.

Wyatt: Chris please. Talk to me.

Chris:Why did you do this to me?

Wyatt: I had to. When someone betrays me, then they have to pay.

Chris: I didn't betray you. I was trying to save you.

Wyatt: I'm sorry, but it had to happen like this.

Chris: I thought you loved me.

Wyatt: I do.

Chris: No you don't, if you loved me you wouldn't hurt me like this.

Wyatt: I thought you would of enjoyed it.

Chris: Enjoy having someone beat me and then force themselves on me. I'm not as sick as you are.

Wyatt: I'm sorry. This will never happen again.

Chris: That's what you said last time.

Wyatt: Oh, I forgot to tell you, Piper,Paige, Phoebe and Leo are here.

Chris: What?

Wyatt: Yeah they followed us here.

Chris: Why?

Wyatt: To make sure that you wouldn't hurt me.

Chris: Me hurt you. They don't know you very well do they?

Wyatt: You could always tell them.

Chris: No. They won't believe me.

Wyatt: If you tell them about what I did to you, then maybe they would believe you.

Chris: I doubt that. They have never trusted me or cared about me. It has always been about you.

Wyatt: If you tell them.

Chris: No, Wy please don't tell them. I don't ever want them to know. I don't want their pity.

Chris gets up and starts to leave the room. The camera goes black for a minute, in that time Chris had left the room and Dakara came in disguised as Chris. So when the camera comes back on, the people from the past have no idea that it's not Chris.

Wyatt: Chris

Chris: Yeah.

Wyatt: Let me heal you. Please.

Wyatt walks over to Chris and starts to heal him. Then Wyatt pulls Chris into a very intimate kiss. While still kissing, both Wyatt and Chris head over to the bed and they lay down.

Chris: Wy, make love to me.

Wyatt:Ok, I love you Chris.

Chris: I love you to.

Wyatt waves his hand at the camera and it goes dead.

Piper: My poor baby.

Phoebe: Your baby, did you not see what your baby did to Chris.

Piper: He said he was sorry. Besides Chris must of made him mad. He probably deserved it.

Leo: You think Chris deserved that. No one, not even Chris deserves to hurt like that.

Paige: Come on Piper, face it Wyatt is sick, he needs help.

Piper: No, did you not see that Chris forgave him.

Phoebe: Where do you get that from?

Piper: If he was still mad at him he wouldn't of asked him to make love to him.

Back upstairs, after Wyatt shut the camera off Dakara turned back into herself.

Wyatt: What do I owe you?

Dakara: That one was for free.

Wyatt: But you never do anything for free.

Dakara: Last night with Chris, was payment enough. Call me again if you need anything else.

Dakara shimmered out. When the show was over, Wyatt heads back into the dining room and sits down and starts to eat breakfast.

Wyatt: So did you enjoy the show?

Phoebe: You're sick. How could you do that to him?

Wyatt: Chris is mine. I can do whatever I want with him, and there is nothing you can do about it.

Chris walks in the room and sits down and starts to eat.

Wyatt: I hope you guys like the food, Chris made it.

Piper: You can cook.

Chris: Yeah, my mom taught me.

Phoebe: It's very good.

Chris: Thanks

Phoebe: Where's your mom now?

Chris: Dead. My whole family is dead. Well all but my brother.

Paige: I'm sorry.

Chris: I'm not.

Piper: How can you talk about your mother like that?

Chris: She never loved me, none of them did. The only one they loved was my brother, and he killed them.

Chris got up and walked out of the room.

Wyatt: I have work to do. When you guys are done, you can have a look around here. You just can't leave the grounds.

Wyatt gets up and leaves the room. Phoebe starts to leave the room to.

Leo: Where are you going?

Phoebe: I'm gonna go find Chris.

Piper: Why?

Phoebe: Because he's hurting, someone needs to help him.

To be continued...

* * *

This chapter was a little longer than the last one. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

* * *

Leo: Where are you going? 

Phoebe: I'm gonna go find Chris.

Piper: Why?

Phoebe: Because he's hurting, someone needs to help him.

Paige: Wait, I'm going with you.

Leo: Me too.

Piper:Why are you going after him?

Leo: Piper, I know you don't like Chris, but do you really think that Wyatt should be that mean to him? I know that Wyatt is our son, but Chris doesn't deserve this. You know that.

Piper: I'm going with you.

They walked all over trying to find Chris, they ended up finding him upstairs in his room. He was in there crying.

Phoebe: Chris, can we come in?

Chris: What do you want?

Paige: We came to see if you are ok?

Chris: What do you think? Why did you come to the future? Were you afraid that I was going to hurt your precious Wyatt?

Leo: Chris, we had no idea that he was this mean.

Piper: What did you do to make him so mad at you?

Chris: Oh, that's right it's always my fault. Wyatt does something wrong and I always get blamed.

Phoebe: Chris.

Chris: Tell me something Piper, did I really deserve this?

Chris removes his shirt, his chest and back are covered in welts.

Piper: I thought Wyatt healed you.

Chris: Healed me, what are you talking about?

Piper: We saw him heal you.

Chris: How?

Phoebe: Wyatt had us watch a recording of what he did this morning.

Chris: What exactly did you see?

Leo: We saw you and Wyatt argueing about what he did to you last night.

Phoebe: And then we saw him heal you.

Piper: And then you asked him to sleep with you.

Chris: Excuse me.

Paige: How could you forgive him after what he did to you?

Chris: Tell me something after I argued with Wyatt, did the camera go off ?

Phoebe: Yeah, for about a minute.

Chris: What happened when it came back on?

Leo: Wyatt healed you.

Piper: And then you and him started kissing.

Chris: Damn him and Dakara. I can't believe he did that.

Leo: Who's Dakara?

Chris: It doesn't matter.

Phoebe: Chris, please let us help you.

Chris: There is nothing you can do. We need to find a way to get you guys back home.

Piper: We're not going.

Chris: You have to. You can't stay.

Piper: What are you hiding?

Chris: I'm not hiding anything.

Piper: When you and Wyatt were talking he said that you could tell us the truth, but you said no.

Chris: So.

Piper: What is it that you don't want us to know?

Chris: I can't tell you, it could mess with the future.

Paige: Well, isn't the future already screwed up?

Chris: Yes, but if I tell you this it could mess with someone's existence.

Phoebe: Who one of our kids?

Chris: You could say that.

Phoebe: Tell us.

Chris: I'm sorry, I can't.

Piper: Tell us something. How do you expect us to trust you when you keep secrets from us.

Chris: Fine. Ask me something and if it won't mess with the future I'll tell you.

Phoebe: Why do you let Wyatt treat you like that?

Chris: I can't help it, I love him and I know that he loves me too.

Leo: That's not love.

Chris: It's the only type of love I've ever known.

Piper: Can you tell us about your family. You say that they didn't love you.

Chris: No they didn't. You and Leo are always holding Wyatt and telling him how much you love him.You talk to him and play with him. But my parents never hugged me,or played with me. They never told me they loved me. They only reason they kept me around was because I was biologically theirs. They told me over and over again that I should of never been born.

Piper: Oh Chris, I'm so sorry. No child should be treated like that.

Chris: My brother was the only one who ever loved me.

Phoebe: What happened to him? You said he killed your parents.

Chris: Yes, he did. But he wasn't always like that. It was my fault he killed our parents.

Leo: How was it your fault? You didn't kill them he did.

Chris: When I was little and I had a nightmare, I couldn't go to my parents. If I did they would tell me to quit being a baby and go back to bed. So I always went to my brother, he would always protect me.

Piper: What changed him into a killer?

Chris: My parents never celebrated my birthday. To them it was just another day. On my 14th birthday, my brother invited everyone over. My grandfather, aunts, uncles, cousins they all came. They had no idea that they were there for me. He made me my favorite cake and he bought me presents. When they all realized that they were there for my birthday, they all started to leave. My brother got so mad. He started killing them. I watched as he killed all of them. He killed our parents last.

Piper: It wasn't your fault. Your parents should of never treated you like that.

Piper tries to hug Chris, but he pulls away.

Chris: You guys hate me. You're now going to start feeling sorry for me because my parents didn't give a damn about me. I got over that years ago. I don't need your pity.

Chris walked out of the room.

Piper: I never even thought about how bad his life was.

Leo: Poor kid. How could his family do that to him?

Phoebe: We have to help him. We can't let him go through this alone.

Paige: What do we do?

Piper: Let's start by finding out what he's hiding? Maybe if we knew what Wyatt is holding over him, then maybe we can stop Wyatt from hurting him.

Leo: Wait a minute, you're going to help Chris get away from Wyatt.

Piper: I wouldn't want Wyatt to beat his girlfriend, so the same should go for his boyfriend.

Phoebe: So what do we do first?

Piper: Let's go talk to Wyatt.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks to all that has reviewed. Please continue. I appreciate it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

* * *

The charmed ones and Leo went looking for Wyatt. They found him in his study. 

Wyatt: So what do you think of my house?

Phoebe: It's big.

Piper: Wyatt can I ask you something?

Wyatt: Go ahead.

Piper: Why are you so mean to Chris?

Wyatt: Why not?

Piper: If you love him like you say you do then you wouldn't hurt him.

Wyatt: I do love him. But when he betrays me, he needs to be punished.

Phoebe: You treat him like he's a possesion, not a human being.

Wyatt: He is mine. He always has been, and he always will be.

Leo: What is it that you know that about Chris, that he won't tell us?

Wyatt: Oh, I would love to tell you. The look on your face when you find out. Priceless.

Piper: Why would it effect us?

Wyatt: I want to tell you.

Leo: Then tell us.

Wyatt: But I promised Chris, I wouldn't tell you. So I won't, for now. Just go ask Chris.

Piper: He won't tell us.

Wyatt: Tell you what, stay here and watch the tv. I will go talk to Chris, maybe I can get him to say something, that could help you figure it out yourselves.

Phoebe: Didn't you just say that you couldn't break your promise?

Wyatt: I promised him that I wouldn't tell you. I never said that I wouldn't let you hear our conversations about his secret.

Wyatt closes his eyes and tries to sense for Chris, when he finds him he leaves the room. Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo sit down in front of the tv waiting to hear what Chris is hiding. Wyatt finds Chris in the kitchen, he's in their making cookies.

Wyatt: What are you doing?

Chris: Making cookies.

Wyatt: Why?

Chris: I like to make cookies.

Wyatt: I know that, but why?

Chris: It's the only good thing that came from her.

Wyatt: I don't see how you learned to cook. She never wanted you around.

Chris: I never gave up. She kept pushing me away, butI kept trying. This was the only way she would ever spend time with me.

Wyatt: I must say you are a better cook than she was.

Chris: I had to be. She used to hit me when I would make a mistake.

Wyatt: Chris, why don't you tell them the truth?

Chris: I can't.

Wyatt: Why not?

Chris: I don't want to give them another reason to hate me.

Wyatt: Do you really think that they would?

Chris: They always have, you know that.

Wyatt: So we just let them keep believing that you're my boyfriend.

Chris: It's better than them knowing the truth.

Piper: So they're not dating.

Phoebe: Ok, if they're not boyfriends, then what are they?

Wyatt: So you would rather them think that we're lovers.

Chris: Speaking of that, why did you have Dakara pretend to be me?

Wyatt: Hey, they are the ones that assumed that we were dating. And since you didn't want to tell them the truth, I figured I would give them a show so they wouldn't become suspicious.

Chris: But you didn't have to let them think that you beat me.

Wyatt: When they arrived, we were in my room and you were begging me to stop. They thought that I was going to rape you. I figured I would let them believe what they wanted. Besides what did you expect me to tell them? Did you want me to tell them, that a demon I owed a favor to wanted you as payment? That I let her torture and rape you. Did you really want them to know that, that I sold my best friend?

Chris: No. I guess it's better that they think I have an abusive boyfriend, then that I let a demon force herself on me.

Wyatt: It's not your fault. It's mine. I stripped you of your powers, there was no way for you to fight her back.

Chris: Wait a minute, you actually feel guilty about what you did to me.

Wyatt: I do still have a heart. No matter how many times you betray me I still love you.

Chris: I love you too Wy.

Piper: So they're just friends.

Phoebe: Why wouldn't Chris want us to know that they're friends?

Leo: Maybe they grew up together and he thought that we would feel bad for letting his parents treat him like that.

Paige: There's got to be more to this.

Phoebe: What I don't get is how knowing this, could stop one of our kids from being born? We're missing something.

Piper: But what.

Chris: Why are you being so nice to me?

Wyatt: I'm always nice to you.

Chris: No, you're not. You haven't been nice to me since I was 14.

Wyatt: What are you talking about?

Chris: Ever since I was 14, you have been mean and cruel. But over these last couple of days you've

actually started to act like the Wyatt that I use to know. The one that use to protect me.

Wyatt: I'll always protect you, you know that.

Chris:Wait a second.

Wyatt: What is it?

Chris: I think I now know why you turned.

Wyatt: Ok.

Chris: You started being nice, when you brought me back here.

Wyatt: So.

Chris: So, I think that I was the cause of you turning.

Wyatt: I doubt you have that much power.

Chris: They were right, I should of never been born.

Wyatt: Chris, what are you talking about?

Chris: I'll be back, I have to go check on something.

Wyatt: Please tell me you are not going to go kill yourself to save me.

Chris: No, that wouldn't work. I would have to kill my mom and dad before I was conceived. And I couldn't do that.

Wyatt: That's good to know. I would miss you.

Chris: Where is the book? I want to look something up.

Wyatt: It's in the safe in my study. I'll take you to it.

They both walked out of the room and headed up to the study.

To be continued...

* * *

Please continue to review. I will take any ideas on what to add to the story. I will try to update daily. 


	6. Chapter 6

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

* * *

Chris: Where is the book? I want to look something up. 

Wyatt: It's in the safe in my study. I'll take you to it.

They both walked out of the room and headed up to the study. When they got to the study no one was in there. The girls and Leo had hid in the room that was next to the study.

Wyatt: Here's the book.

Chris: Thanks.

Wyatt: What exactly are you looking for?

Chris: I'm not sure, but I'll know it when I find it. Can I take the book to my room?

Wyatt: Sure just remember none of the spells will work in this place.

Chris: I know.

After Chris left the room, Wyatt sat down at his desk.

Wyatt: You can come out now, he's gone.

Leo: How did you know we were still here?

Wyatt: I could sense you. So, have you figured out what Chris is hiding?

Piper: I'm not sure.

Wyatt: Well tell me what you know.

Phoebe: We now know that you and Chris aren't lovers.

Wyatt: That's good, because even if I did like guys that way, I would never sleep with Chris. That would be like sleeping with my brother, which is wrong in so many ways.

Leo: We know that you two are best friends.

Wyatt: That's true. I couldn't of asked for a better friend growing up. We did everything together.

Paige: And that you started being mean to him when he was 14.

Wyatt: He thinks that but what I did, I did for him. So have you figured anything else out?

Leo: Like what.

Wyatt: I think I've given you enough hints.

Wyatt walks out of the room. The girls and Leo are confused, they have no idea what Chris is hiding.

Phoebe: Wyatt said that we had enough hints. What are we missing?

Paige: I don't know. Why don't we do some more snooping around.

Piper: Let's go.

They started searching the house room by room, looking for anything that could help them figure out what Chris and Wyatt were hiding. After about a couple of hours of finding nothing, they found a library. Inside the library they found archives of past events. They started looking for anything about Chris family's deaths.

Piper: I found something.

Paige: Is it about Chris?

Piper: No, it's about us.

Leo: What's it say?

Piper starts reading the story.

The whole Halliwell family was found murdered.

Piper Halliwell, her husband Leo, along with her father, sisters Paige and Phoebe and their husbands and kids were found murdered yesterday afternoon in her home. It looks like they were tortured, before they died. The police have no suspects. The only survivors were Piper's two boys aged 14 and 16. The boys were witnesses to the deaths. The 16yr old said that it was 3 guys wearing ski masks. The youngest couldn't identify anyone, he was in shock.

Phoebe: We're all dead, including our kids.

Piper: I have two sons. Why didn't Wyatt tell us?

Leo: Maybe he's dead. That could be why he didn't tell us.

Piper: I left my boys alone. They were just babies. Too young to be on their own.

Leo: This could be what turned Wyatt.

Piper: They never should of had to witness this. My poor babies.

Chris walked in.

Leo: Why didn't you tell us we had another son?

Chris: What are you talking about?

Phoebe: We found the story on our deaths.

Chris: Oh.

Piper: It says that my two sons survived. Do you know my other son?

Chris: Yes.

Piper: Is he alive?

Chris: Yes.

Piper: Can you tell us about him?

Chris: I can't, I don't want to risk him not being born.

Piper: You can tell me, it won't stop me from having him.

Wyatt walks in.

Wyatt:What do want to know?

Piper: What's he like?

Wyatt: My little brother, he's great. He looks just like you, he's got your hair, dad's eyes. He loves to cook. He is so in to this witch stuff. He has the book memorized. He's sweet, sensitive, smart, strong, and stubborn. He's a great friend. He drives me crazy sometimes, but I love him.

Piper: So he likes to cook.

Wyatt: Yeah, he's actually a better cook than you.

Piper: Really.

Wyatt: Yeah, don't you agree Chris.

Chris: If you say so.

Piper: Can we meet him?

Chris: NO.

Piper: Excuse me, you are not family. You get no say in this.

Wyatt: It's best if you don't meet him.

Piper: Why not?

Wyatt: Last time he saw you, you were dead. I don't think he could handle seeing you alive again.

Piper: Ok, I wouldn't want to hurt him.

Chris: Yeah, right.

Piper: What is your problem?

Chris: You never gave a damn about your other son. All you ever cared about was Wyatt.

Piper: What are you talking about?

Chris: It doesn't matter.

Chris walks out of the room.

Leo: Wyatt, was Chris right? Were we mean to your brother?

Wyatt: Yes.

Piper: Please tell us what we did.

Wyatt: He could never do anything right. When I did something wrong, you always blamed him. You were so proud of me, when I would get a B. But he got straight A's in school, and you never noticed. He loved to play baseball and he was good at it, but you didn't go to any of his games. He can sing, but you never cared to listen. You didn't hold him when he was scared. You used to hit him for no reason. You told him so many times, that you wished he was never born. He loved you guys so much, even though you didn't love him back.

Piper: How could we do that to our baby?

Leo: We wouldn't.

Wyatt: But you did. If I was him I would of hated you. But he didn't. He took your deaths hard. He was in shock, he didn't speak for months. He quit playing baseball, he won't sing anymore. All he likes to do now is kill demons.

Piper: We have to change this. We can't let this happen.

Phoebe: Oh my god, that means that Chris is.

Piper: Chris is what?

Phoebe: Am I right?

Wyatt: Sorry, can't help you. Ask Chris.

Phoebe leaves the room to go find Chris.

Piper: I'm confused, what did Phoebe figure out?

Leo: I don't know. I'm still processing, the fact that we abused our son.

Phoebe found Chris, he was in his bedroom. Phoebe knocks on the door.

Phoebe: Can I come in?

Chris: What do you want? Did you come here to yell at me too?

Phoebe: No, I just have 1 question.

Chris: What's that?

Phoebe: Are you Wyatt's little brother?

Chris: Yes.

Phoebe; So that's your secret. Wyatt kills us .Why didn't you tell us?

Chris: You wouldn't of believed me. Does anyone else know?

Phoebe: No just me.

Chris: Please don't tell them.

Phoebe: Why not?

Chris: I don't want to see the look of disappointment on their faces. I saw that enough growing up.

Phoebe: I am so sorry. Piper and Leo feel bad about how they treated you.

Chris: I thought you said they didn't know.

Phoebe: They don't. All they know is how they treated Wyatt's little brother. They don't know its you.

Chris: They can't know. Please Phoebe don't tell them.

Chris starts to cry. Phoebe holds him. Piper, Paige and Leo walk up and they see Phoebe and Chris in each others arms.

To be continued...

* * *

Please keep reviewing, it helps. Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

* * *

Chris starts to cry. Phoebe holds him. Piper, Paige and Leo walk up and they see Phoebe and Chris in each others arms. 

Piper: Phoebe, what the hell are you doing?

Phoebe: Hugging a friend.

Piper: And when did you and him become so close.

Phoebe: I decided that it was wrong for the way we have been treating him.

Piper: Oh , really.

Chris: I gotta get out of here.

Phoebe: No, stay.

Chris: Why?

Phoebe: Tell them Chris.

Chris: I'm sorry Phoebe, I can't.

Piper: Tell us what, another lie.

Phoebe: Piper, don't.

Piper: Don't what? Chris has lied to us so many times. He has kept too many secrets from us. I don't trust him or like him.

Phoebe: You need to talk to him.

Piper: No, I don't. We have more important things to discuss.

Phoebe: What could be more important than this?

Piper: Did you not hear Wyatt? We were abusive to his little brother. I can't let this happen.

Leo: It won't. We'll change this.

Piper: How? We did it once. How can we be sure it won't happen again.

Paige: We won't let it.

Piper: No, the only way to stop it is for him to never be born.

Chris gets tears in his eyes. Phoebe notices this and puts her arm around him, but he pulls away.

Phoebe: Chris, are you ok?

Chris: After midnight tonight, I won't be.

Phoebe: What?

Chris: Piper, you always told him that, you wished that he was never born. I guess this time around he won't be.

Phoebe: Chris, what did you mean by midnight tonight?

Chris: If he's not conceived by midnight tonight, he won't be born.

Chris walks out of the room.

Phoebe: Damn you Piper. How could you be so cruel?

Piper: I'm not going to justify, this to you. I don't like Chris, and I'm not gonna pretend that I do. We need to concentrate on how to save my little boy from us.

Phoebe: You don't get it do you.

Leo: Get what?

Phoebe: Chris is going to be so pissed at me. But I can't stand here and let you treat him like this. Why don't you sit down and I'll spell it out for you.

Paige: Ok, we're sitting.

Phoebe: Tell me did you pay any attention to Wyatt's clues?

Leo: Yeah, but I couldn't figure them out. You've figured out what Chris is hiding didn't you.

Phoebe: Yes, I did. And Wyatt was right, the look on your faces when you find out, will be priceless.

Leo: Tell us.

Phoebe: Ok, let's start with what do we know about Chris.

Leo: Chris came to the past to save Wyatt. His parents were mean to him, his brother killed them on his 14th birthday. Chris and Wyatt were best friends. He loves Wyatt alot. He likes to cook.

Phoebe: Ok, does that sound familiar.

Piper: No.

Phoebe: Piper, you and Leo were cruel and abusive to your son. When we were killed all that survived was your two sons, aged 14 and 16.

Piper: So, what does that have to do with Chris?

Phoebe: Wyatt said that if he liked guys, he would never sleep with Chris cause that would be like sleeping with his brother.

Piper: What are you trying to say Phoebe?

Phoebe: And I thought I was the dumb one. Chris is your son. Wyatt's little brother.

Piper: No it can't be. It's not possible.

Phoebe: It's true. That's what Chris was hiding.

Piper: If that was true, then why wouldn't he tell us?

Phoebe: Look at how you treated him, and you didn't even know who he was. He was afraid of you.

Piper: If we knew, who he was we wouldn't of been mean to him.

Phoebe: How was he suppose to know that? We mistreated him his whole life. How was he suppose to believe that he we wouldn't do it again?

Piper: Chris is not my son. He lied to you Phoebe.

Leo: Well there is one way to find out. Wyatt.

Wyatt orbed in.

Wyatt: What's up?

Leo: Wyatt is Chris your little brother?

Wyatt: About time, you figured it out. I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure it out.

Piper: No, this is just another one of your tricks. There is no way Chris is my son.

Wyatt: I don't see how you never saw it, he looks just like you, but with dad's eyes.

Piper: Your wrong, it can't be true.

Wyatt: Sorry, it is. Does Chris know that you know?

Phoebe: He knows that I do. But he wasn't here, when I told them.

Wyatt: Where is Chris now?

Phoebe: He got into it with Piper, and he left.

Wyatt: What did you say to him?

Phoebe: She said that the only way to stop your little brother from being hurt, would be for him to never be born.

Wyatt: You bitch. How could you?

Wyatt tries sensing for Chris.

Wyatt: Dammit, I can't find him. Did he say anything before he left?

Leo: He said that if he wasn't conceived by midnight tonight, he wouldn't be born.

Wyatt: Paige, Phoebe search everywhere, we have to find him before he does something stupid.

Leo: What about me and Piper?

Wyatt: I think you two should start making my little brother.

Piper: We are not going to sleep together, just because you say so.

Wyatt: Oh, you will make my little brother, or I'll just have to kill you. And don't think I won't. I killed you once, trust me I won't hesitate to do it again.

Wyatt orbs out. Phoebe and Paige start searching the house for Chris.

Piper: He killed us.

Leo: To protect Chris. He loves his brother, he will do anything to protect him.

Piper: I don't know what's gotten into me, lately. I should love Chris, but something inside of me won't let me. I can't believe that I hate my baby. What kind of mother does that?

Leo: We will fix this. We won't hurt him again.

Piper is crying, Leo starts comforting her. They start to kiss, and one thing leads to another. They end up making love, in turn conceiving Chris.

When morning comes around they still haven't found Chris. Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt are in the study talking about how to find Chris, when Piper and Leo come in.

Leo: Have you found Chris yet?

Phoebe: No.

Wyatt: Tell me is there a Chris to find?

Piper: Yes. I think.

Wyatt: You think.

Piper: If you want to know if we slept together, then the answer is yes. Did we create Chris, I'm not sure.

Wyatt: Why not?

Piper: I won't know if I'm pregnant for at least a couple of weeks.

Leo: When we find Chris, we'll know.

Phoebe: That's right. If Chris is still here, then she's pregnant.

Paige: Well then let's keep looking for him.

To be continued...

* * *

Please continue to review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

* * *

Paige: Well then let's keep looking for him. 

Leo: Where do we start?

Wyatt: We have searched the whole house, even outside. We can't find him anywhere. I tried sensing for him and I can't find him.

A demon walks in.

Demon: Sir, we found your brother.

Wyatt: Where is he?

Demon: He's in the dungeon, fighting all your demons.

Wyatt: What? He has no powers right now.

The demon and Wyatt head down to the dungeon, Leo and the girls follow him. When they get there Chris is fighting a demon.

Wyatt: Why hasn't anyone stopped him?

Demon: Even without powers, your brother is deadly.

Wyatt: How many has he killed?

Demon: 15.

Wyatt: Really.

Demon: Yes. He started with low level demons. But he's moving up to upper level demons. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he has a death wish.

Wyatt: He does.

Wyatt walks into the room.

Wyatt: Any demon that doesn't want to die, best leave now or else I'll vanquish you.

Chris: What did you do that for? I was having fun.

Wyatt: What are you trying to do, get yourself killed? Did you forget, you have no powers?

Chris: Like anyone would miss me.

Wyatt: I would.

Chris: You would be the only one.

Phoebe: We would miss you too.

Chris: Yeah, right.

Leo: Chris, Phoebe told us that your our son.

Chris: Phoebe, why?

Phoebe: I had to. I couldn't let them treat you like that. Besides you had to be conceived.

Chris: They knew and they still made me.

Piper: Chris we're sorry.

Chris: Sure you are.

Chris starts to leave.

Piper: Chris, please talk to us.

Chris: There is nothing to talk about.

Piper: Yes, there is. I'm so sorry. I never should of treated you like that.

Chris: It doesn't matter anymore.

Piper: Yes, it does. We want to change this.

Chris: Why?

Piper: Your my baby. I should of protected you, not hurt you.

Chris: But you did. You never loved me. You only loved Wyatt. Why didn't you love me?

Piper: Oh baby, I do love you.

Both Chris and Piper were crying. Wyatt, Phoebe, Paige and Leo decide to leave them alone to talk.After they left Piper and Chris alone, Piper's attitude changed. Piper starts hitting him.

Piper: Let me tell you how I really feel. You're a stupid, ugly, worthless piece of crap. I hate you. Do you hear me I hate you? I can't believe that we're even related. If Wyatt wouldn't of threatened me, then I would of never conceived you. I wish you were dead.

Outside the dungeon, Wyatt, Phoebe, Paige and Leo were talking.

Wyatt: She better not hurt him.

Paige:She won't. She loves him.

Leo: You would do anything to protect him, wouldn't you?

Wyatt: Of course, he's my baby brother. I love him more than my own life.

Phoebe: Everything will work out, you'll see.

Wyatt grabs his head, he's in pain.

Wyatt: Chris.

Wyatt goes back into the dungeon. Leo, Phoebe and Paige follow him. When they get in there Chris is on the ground and Piper is kicking him.

Piper: I hate you. Do you hear me you little bastard? I hate you. I wish you were never born.

Wyatt uses his telekenesis to throw Piper across the room. Then he goes to Chris.

Wyatt: Chris. Are you ok?

Chris isn't answering. He's in shock. Wyatt calls to one of his demons.

Wyatt: Take her to a cell. I'll deal with her later.

Wyatt picks Chris up and carries him up to his room. Leo goes with Wyatt. Phoebe and Paige go with Piper. When they get to the cell, Piper is unconscious. So they wait for her to wake up so they can find out what happened.

Piper: Why am I in a cell?

Paige: What's the last thing you remember?

Piper: We found Chris. I was talking to him, and next thing I know I'm waking up here.

Phoebe: You don't remember anything else.

Piper: No, what happened? Why am I in here?

Paige: Wyatt put you in here, because you were hurting Chris.

Piper: What do you mean? How did I hurt him?

Phoebe: When we came back in the room, you were kicking him.

Paige: You were telling him, how much you hated him and you said that you wished he was never born.

Piper: Oh my god. What's wrong with me?

Phoebe: I don't know but we're going to figure it out.

Piper: Where's Leo?

Paige: He went with Wyatt and Chris.

Piper: Is Chris going to be ok?

Phoebe: I don't know. He was in shock, the last time we saw him.

Piper: My poor baby. We need to find out what's wrong with me. I don't want to hurt him again.

While they try to figure out what is wrong with Piper, Wyatt is upstairs in Chris's room trying to heal him. When Wyatt tries to touch him, Chris starts to cry and moves away. He is scared.

Wyatt: Chris, it's going to be ok. I won't let her hurt you again. She's going to pay for this.

Wyatt and Leo walk out of the room. Wyatt calls for his demon.

Wyatt: Bring her to my office.

Leo: Wyatt, what are you going to do?

Wyatt: She's going to pay for what she did to him.

Leo: You can't hurt her.

Wyatt: Oh, yes I can. If I were you, I wouldn't get in my way.

Leo: If you hurt her, you hurt Chris. Did you forget that she is pregnant with him?

Wyatt: Fine. I won't hurt her yet. But she will tell me why she hates him.

Leo: Yes she will.

Wyatt: Let's go.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

* * *

Wyatt: Bring her to my office. 

Leo: Wyatt, what are you going to do?

Wyatt: She's going to pay for what she did to him.

Leo: You can't hurt her.

Wyatt: Oh, yes I can. If I were you, I wouldn't get in my way.

Leo: If you hurt her, you hurt Chris. Did you forget that she is pregnant with him?

Wyatt: Fine. I won't hurt her yet. But she will tell me why she hates him.

Leo: Yes she will.

Wyatt: Let's go.

When they get to Wyatt's study, the demon brings in Piper, Paige and Phoebe.

Wyatt: Sit.

Piper: Wyatt, let me explain.

Wyatt: I don't want to hear any excuses.

Phoebe: But we think we know why Piper is acting this way.

Wyatt: Shut up. Just watch.

Wyatt turns on the tv. On the screen is a video of what happened between Piper and Chris when they weren't in the room.

Piper: Chris, please talk to us.

Chris: There is nothing to talk about.

Piper: Yes, there is. I'm so sorry. I never should of treated you like that.

Chris: It doesn't matter anymore.

Piper: Yes, it does. We want to change this.

Chris: Why?

Piper: Your my baby. I should of protected you, not hurt you.

Chris: But you did. You never loved me. You only loved Wyatt. Why didn't you love me?

Piper: Oh baby, I do love you.

Everyone walks out of the room, leaving Piper and Chris alone.

Piper: Let me tell you how I really feel. You're a stupid, ugly, worthless piece of crap. I hate you. Do you hear me I hate you? I can't believe that we're even related. If Wyatt wouldn't of threatened me, then I would of never conceived you. I wish you were dead.

Piper starts hitting and kicking Chris. The video stops. Piper is in tears. She can't believe what she did.

Wyatt: Well, what do you think? Do you really believe you can excuse that?

Phoebe: Wyatt, we think there is something or someone possessing Piper.

Wyatt: Yeah, right.

Paige: Let us see the book.

Wyatt: Why?

Phoebe: If something is controlling her, there might be something in the book to stop it.

Paige: Where's the book?

Wyatt: Chris has it.

Phoebe: Will you get it for us?

Piper: Please Wyatt, we need to stop this.

Wyatt: Fine, I will go get it.

Wyatt goes to Chris's room.

Piper: I wish I could see Chris. I need to make sure he's alright.

Leo: Maybe, you can.

Leo goes over and turns on the tv. He starts flipping through the channels, until he finds the one with Chris's room.

Phoebe: That's right, Wyatt has camera's everywhere.

They start watching and they see Wyatt walk in the room. Chris is sitting in the corner, staring out into space.

Wyatt: Chris, are you ok?

Chris doesn't answer, so Wyatt walks over and sits on the floor next to him.

Wyatt: Can I sit here with you?

Chris shakes his head yes.

Wyatt: We don't have to talk. I'll just sit here with you so you're not alone.

Chris: Wy.

Wyatt: What is it little brother?

Chris: I'm scared. Don't let mommy hurt me.

Wyatt: I won't. Mommy will never hurt you again.

Chris: Promise.

Wyatt: I promise.

Chris: Why does mommy hate me?

Wyatt: She doesn't hate you. Mommy is very sick right now.

Chris: Can the doctors fix her?

Wyatt: I hope so.

Chris: Me too. I want mommy to love me.

Wyatt: She does. She just can't show it right now. You do know that I love you.

Chris: Yeah, I love you too.

Wyatt: Let me heal you, so you'll feel better.

Chris: Ok.

Wyatt starts healing Chris. He also heals Chris's mind. When he is done Chris is back to his old self again.

Wyatt: Chris, are you ok.

Chris: I'm fine.

Wyatt: Are you sure?

Chris: I'm fine. How about we go kill some demons?

Wyatt: No, I need your help with something.

Chris: With what?

Wyatt: Grab the book and let's go to my office.

Chris grabs the book and they head to the study. When they get there the charmed ones and Leo are still in there.

Chris: What are they doing here?

Wyatt: They are why I need your help.

Chris: I can't.

Leo: Chris, please.

Chris: I can't be in the same room with her.

Piper: I'm so sorry.

Chris: Save it. I don't want to hear it.

Chris starts to walk out, but Phoebe stops him.

Phoebe: Chris, please help us.

Chris: What do want?

Phoebe: You have the book memorized, right.

Chris: Yeah so.

Phoebe: Is there someone or something in the book, that could cause someone to do something that they wouldn't ordinarily do?

Chris: Yeah.

Phoebe: Can you show me?

Chris starts flipping through the pages until he comes to the page they want.

Chris: There.

Phoebe: Does it say how to tell if it is control of someone?

Chris: Yes, there's a spell.

Wyatt: Use it.

Chris: Now.

Wyatt: Yes.

Chris: I need you to say it with me.

Wyatt: Ok.

In this tween time this darkest hour

We call upon the sacred power

Two together stand alone

Command the unseen to be shown

In innocence we search the skies

Enchanted are our new found eyes

Piper's eyes turn black.

Piper: So you found me out. What are you going to do now? Kill me.

Chris: Sure.

Piper: If you kill me you also kill your mother.

Chris: Ok. Are you ready to die?

Piper: I wouldn't do that.

Chris: And why not?

Piper: Did you forget, she's pregnant with you? If you kill me you also kill yourself.

Chris: I don't care.

Wyatt: Chris no. Let it go.

Chris: Your just going to let it walk out of here.

Wyatt: For now.

Piper walks out of the room.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks. Please continue to review. The spell I used came from season 3, I just changed it a little bit. 


	10. Chapter 10

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

* * *

Piper has just left the room. Everyone is trying to figure out how to kill the demon. 

Wyatt: Ok, how do we get the demon out of her without sacrificing her or Chris?

Leo: There has to be a way. I won't lose either of them.

While they are talking, Chris is sitting there reading the entry in the book on the demon.

Chris: There is a spell in the book to vanquish the demon.

Phoebe: Can we do it without hurting you or Piper?

Chris: It says that the only way to vanquish the demon without hurting the host is for the host to say the spell.

Paige: Ok, so how do we get Piper to say the spell?

Chris: Haven't figured that out yet.

Wyatt: Keep working on that. Phoebe, Paige, Leo and I will go find Piper and bring her back here.

Chris: Ok, good luck.

They searched everywhere, but they couldn't find her. After hours of looking they returned to the study.

Chris: Did you find her?

Wyatt: No, how about you any idea on the spell?

Chris: Yes, I think I have a way for it to work.

Wyatt: Well.

Chris: You'll see. We first need to find Piper.

Phoebe: We searched everywhere. We can't find her.

Chris: Do I have to do everything?

Wyatt: Ok, genius how do we find her?

Chris starts reciting a spell.

Powers of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies

Come to us we call you near

Come to us and settle here

Blood to blood

I summon thee

Blood to blood

return to me.

Piper appears in the study.

Piper: How did I get here?

Chris: I called you here.

Piper: Why?

Chris: To kill you.

Piper: Did you forget, you can't kill me.

Chris: Oh, yes I can.

The demon sees that Chris is looking at a spell in the book.

Piper: That spell won't work. I have control of her body, she won't be able to say the spell.

Chris: That's ok I'll say it.

Piper: The spell will only work if she says it. Only the person who I control can stop me.

Chris: That's correct.

Chris starts reciting the spell.

Evil that has traveled near

I call on you to disappear

Elementals, hear my calls

Remove this demon

From these walls.

The demon screamed and then Piper passed out.

Phoebe: Is it gone?

Chris: Yes.

Wyatt: I thought only the person it controlled could vanquish it.

Chris: Thats true.

Wyatt: Then how did you do it?

Chris: She is pregnant with me. So technically I was also under it's control.

Paige: I never would of thought of that.

Leo: How long is she going to be out?

Chris: She should sleep for a awhile.

Wyatt: It's late, why don't we all get some sleep.

Phoebe: Sounds good.

They all start to head to bed.

Leo: Wyatt, can you take Piper to our room? Chris can we talk for a minute?

Chris: Sure.

Wyatt picks Piper up and carries her to her room. After everyone is gone Leo and Chris sit down and talk.

Chris: What do you want to talk about?

Leo: I'm so sorry, for everything that we put you through growing up and most recently. I know you probably won't forgive us, but that's ok. I promise you that this time around we won't hurt you. I'm very proud of you. I couldn't ask for a better son.

Chris: Your right, it's to soon for me to forgive you. I can't forget what you guys put me through. I know now that it wasn't you, but I can't forget it. All I see when I close my eyes is how much you guys hated me. I'm sorry I just can't forget.

Leo: I know. All I'm asking for is a chance to try and make it up to you.

Chris: I'll try. I can't guarantee it.

Leo: That's good enough. I love you.

Chris: Thanks. I needed to hear that.

Chris and Leo head to bed.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks. The spells used were from the show. Coming up... Chris and Piper talk, and they try to figure out who is behind this and why. Sorry, this chapter is kind of short. 


	11. Chapter 11

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

* * *

Morning comes, Piper is waking up. 

Piper: Leo.

Leo: I see your awake. How are you feeling?

Piper: What happened?

Leo: What's the last thing you remember?

Piper: Chris had just found the demon in the book.

Leo: The demon took over, but he's gone now.

Piper: How?

Leo: You can think our baby boy for that.

Piper: Chris got rid of the demon.

Leo: Yeah, you should of seen him. You would of been proud.

Piper: So it's over.

Leo: Well, we still have to find out who's behind all this.

Piper: We will.

Leo: Now that your awake, we need to meet Wyatt, Chris and the girls in the dining room.

Piper: I can't.

Leo: What do you mean?

Piper: I can't face Chris after what I did to him.

Leo: He knows that it wasn't you.

Piper: I still can't. I hurt him to much. I'm afraid I might do it again.

Leo: You won't.

Piper: What if I do?

Leo: Piper.

Piper: No Leo. You don't understand, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt him again. It's best if I stay away.

Leo: If that's what you want.

Leo leaves the room and heads to the dining room. Everyone else is already in there when he arrives.

Phoebe: Where's Piper?

Leo: She's not coming.

Paige: Why not?

Leo: She thinks that it will be better if she stays away.

Phoebe: Why does she think that?

Leo: She doesn't want to hurt Chris.

Phoebe: I'll go talk to her.

Chris: No, let me.

Wyatt: Chris, you don't have to do this.

Chris: Yes I do. Like it or not, she's still our mother.

Chris heads up to Piper's room.

Chris: Can I come in?

Piper: Chris, yeah you can come in.

Chris: They want you to come downstairs.

Piper: I think it's best if I stay here.

Chris: Why?

Piper: I don't want to hurt you again.

Chris: You won't. The demon is gone.

Piper: But what if it comes back.

Chris: Then I'll just have to kill it again.

Piper: Thanks for saving me. If I was you, I would of let me die.

Chris: Sorry, couldn't do that. If you died so would I. And I'm not ready to die just yet.

Piper: I'm so sorry.

Chris: Piper, you don't have to do this.

Piper: Yes I do. Please let me.

Chris: Ok.

Piper: Let me start by saying that I'm sorry for everything I put you through growing up. I know that the demon caused me to hate you. But I'm your mother, I'm suppose to protect you not hurt you. There is no excuse for what I did. I don't expect you to forgive me. I know that you probably don't love me, and that's ok. But I want you to know that, I'm very proud of you. I love you very much, and I couldn't ask for a better son.

Chris: I don't hate you. I just hate what you did to me. And your right, I can't forgive you. I know that it wasn't you. But, all I see when I look at you, is how much you hated me. I could never do anything right. You use to hit me for no reason. When your little all you want is for mommy to love you. And when that doesn't happen, you wonder what you did wrong to keep her from loving you. The only person that ever loved me was Wyatt. Maybe someday, I can forgive you, but not right now.

Piper: Ok.

Chris: Just do me a favor.

Piper: Anything.

Chris: You have a chance to change all this. Don't let baby me, grow up thinking that you don't love him. Tell him, how much you love him and how proud you are of him. And give him hugs and kisses, even when he thinks he's to big. Don't let him have the life that I had.

Piper: I will. Thanks.

Chris: Let's head downstairs before Wyatt gets worried.

They head downstairs.

Wyatt: About time, I thought you got lost.

Chris: I tried.

Wyatt: Ok, we are finding nothing. I have no idea who sent that demon.

Chris: And I thought the all mighty Wyatt knew everything.

Wyatt: I do, just not this.

Chris: Let me see what you got.

Chris starts looking at what they got.

Chris: Now see here's your problem. The demon is not from this time. So the person behind it probably isn't.

Leo: Why would you think the demon wasn't from this time?

Chris: Because Piper started being a total bitch, right before Wyatt brought me back to the future. So I'm guessing that the demon infected her there. Beside if the demon was from here then how could it affect Piper in my past. Piper never came to the future in my past. This would be her first trip here. So he has to be from back there.

Wyatt: Ok, I'm confused.

Chris: Nothing new there. Let's just say to find who's behind this demon we need to go back to the past.

Phoebe: Well then let's go.

Chris: Wyatt take everyone and meet me at the manor.

Wyatt: Sure. What are you going to do?

Chris: I need to pick up a few things before we leave. Can you orb me outside these walls,so I can use my powers?

Wyatt: Ok, Just be careful. My demons may try to kill you.

Chris: Don't worry I can take care of myself.

Wyatt: I know.

Wyatt orbs Chris out of there. Wyatt then orbs himself, Leo and the girls to the manor.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Next chapter will be back in the past. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. 


	12. Chapter 12

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter will have the charmed ones from the past, so to make it easier to read they will be underlined.

* * *

Wyatt, Leo and the girls waited for Chris in the attic of the manor. 

Wyatt: I wish he would hurry up. I'm in the mood to kill someone.

Paige: You're not evil again are you?

Wyatt: I never was evil. There is no good or evil. You guys were always wrong about that.

Leo: After what a demon did to your mother, how could you think that?

Wyatt: That was one demon. I see nothing wrong with using the demons to get what I want. With my powers they won't go against me.

Piper: But you killed innocent people.

Wyatt: They went against me. I killed them in self defense.

Phoebe: Just because they disagreed with you, is not a reason to kill them.

Chris: I tried to explain that to him, but he's always right. Nobody disagrees with the almighty Wyatt Halliwell and gets away with it.

Wyatt: Your just jealous that I have more powers than you.

Chris: If your personality comes with those powers, I think I'll keep mine.

Piper: Are we ready to head back?

Chris: Yeah, I got what we need.

Phoebe: So how do we get back? Do you have a spell?

Chris: Yes, I do. The same one I used last time I went back.

Chris starts reciting a spell.

Hear these words

Hear the rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in place and time.

A portal opens and they walk through. They appear in the attic in the past.

Paige: Are we sure this is our time?

Wyatt: There's only one way to find out.

Wyatt starts to walk downstairs. Everyone else follows him. When they are coming down the steps they here voices coming from the living room.

Phoebe: Is that Prue's voice I hear?

Piper: That can't be.

Leo: I think she's right, we must of went back to far.

Chris: The spell should of took us to where we needed to go.

Paige: Well, it looks like it failed.

Phoebe: What do we do now?

In the living room was Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Leo. The people from the future tried to head back upstairs but they were caught.

Prue: Who the hell are you ?

Piper: It's me Prue, it's Piper.

Piper: I'm Piper not you. What are you a demon?

Leo: We're not demons. We are from the future.

Prue: How do we know you're telling the truth?

Phoebe: You're just gonna have to trust us.

Prue: No we don't.

Chris: You right you don't have to believe us. We're just going back upstairs, to look in the book for a way back home.

Prue: You are going no where near our book.

Wyatt: I think we can.

Prue: Do you even know we are?

Wyatt: Yes, we do. Like we said we are from the future.

Wyatt starts to head back up the stairs and Piper blasts him. But nothing happened.

Wyatt: Listen up, you may be the charmed ones, but you can't stop us.

Piper: Watch us.

Wyatt: Ok, First of all, I am more powerful than all of you combined. Not to mention this Leo is alot more powerful than your Leo. These charmed ones can match you guys. And my brother here, well he can take on Cole any day of the week. So back off were going back upstairs.

They head upstairs. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole, follow them upstairs.

Prue: If your really the charmed ones from the future, then where am I? And Who is this?

Chris: Can't tell you future consequences.

Leo: We need to tell them something.

Chris: Fine, but don't tell them too much.

Wyatt and Chris start going through the book trying to find a way home.

Leo: What would you like to know? We'll tell you if we can.

Phoebe: How far in the future are you from?

Phoebe: What year is this?

Phoebe: 2001

Phoebe: We're from 2004, and the boys over there well there from 2027.

Prue: Who is she?

Paige: My name is Paige, and I'm your half sister who you will meet next year.

Prue: We don't have a half sister.

Piper: Yes we do. Sam is her father. She's part witch/part whitelighter.

Prue: Where am I?

Leo: Both you and Cole are back at home.You couldn't come with us on this trip.

Prue: Why not?

Piper: Long story, it's best if we don't tell you everything. We can't afford to mess up the future.

Leo: The blond guy, he said that you have more powers than me. How?

Leo: Well, I'm no longer a whitelighter. I'm now an elder.

Leo: What?

Leo: That is also a long story.

Piper: So who are the two hot guys over there?

Piper: Don't any of you even think about checking them out? Trust me they are not your type.

Piper: Gorgeous, sexy, what's not to like.

Piper: Because your married.

Prue: I'm not

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are drooling over Chris and Wyatt.

Piper: Ok, you guys need to stop this. They are too young for you.

Phoebe: The younger they are the easier they are to train.

Piper: Your not going to date them.

Prue: Why not?

Piper: I can't tell you.

Prue: Well then I'm going to date one.

Piper: Boys can I get some help over here.

Chris: What's up?

Paige: Piper,Phoebe and Prue are checking you out?

Chris: Ew, now that's gross.

Piper: Does the thought of being with us really gross you out?

Chris: Yeah.

Prue: Why?

Wyatt: Let me introduce myself. I'm Wyatt Halliwell and this is my brother Chris.

Phoebe: So your related to us.

Chris: Yes.

Piper: How?

Leo: These are our sons.

Piper: But I went to the future and I had a daughter, not a son.

Piper: Yeah, but Phoebe was also burned at the stake.

Leo: We have two boys?

Piper: Yes we do.

Chris: I think they know enough. Let's get back to finding a way back home.

Phoebe: Did you find anything in the book?

Wyatt: No, I think we should just try to write a spell.

The charmed ones, past and present sat down and tried to write a spell. Both Leo's went to the elders to see if they could help. Wyatt, Chris and Cole went to the underworld to see if there was anything that they could find out about the demon that was in Piper.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. If you have any suggestions for this story, let me know. 


	13. Chapter 13

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter will have the charmed ones from the past, so to make it easier to read they will be underlined.

* * *

The girls and Leo, past and present were in the attic when Cole shimmered in with an unconscious Wyatt.

Piper: What happened?

Cole: We were in the underworld, when all of a sudden Wyatt started attacking us.

Phoebe: Attacking you, why?

Cole: I don't know. He started yelling at Chris telling him that he was not going to change him back. They started fighting, then Chris said a spell and Wyatt passed out. Chris told me to bring him back here. He said to tell you crystal cage.

Paige put Wyatt in a crystal cage.

Leo: Where is Chris now?

Cole: He said that he had a few things to check out and that he would be back here as soon as he was done.

Prue: What I don't get is why Wyatt would attack his brother, and what did he mean by not being able to change him back?

Piper: From the future that Wyatt and Chris came from, Wyatt is evil. He thinks that there is no good or evil, and that if you betray him he will kill you.

Piper: How could we let our son be evil? Didn't we try to stop him?

Piper: Wyatt killed all of us on Chris's 14th birthday.

Piper: Why?

Piper: Because we were abusive to Chris, and Wyatt was trying to protect him.

Piper: Abusive. I would never hurt a child, especially my own.

Piper: It's a long story. Let's just say that there was a demon involved and that was the reason we hurt Chris. That's the reason we went back in time, to find out who's behind all of this.

Piper: We have to figure this out. I don't ever want to hurt my baby.

Phoebe: We will honey.

Prue: So, this demon is from our time. Is that why you came back here?

Phoebe: We thought he was from our time, but for some reason the spell brought us here.

Prue : How could this demon make you hurt Chris?

Paige: This demon can possess a person, and make them do things they wouldn't normally do. Piper had no idea, what she was doing.

Phoebe: If the demon was in Piper, then why didn't we stop it?

Phoebe: The demon must of affected us , because for some reason we abused Chris too.

Prue: But, how's that possible?

Leo: We haven't figured that out yet. But we will.

A few hours pass. Wyatt finally wakes up.

Wyatt: Do you really think you can keep me in here forever?

Leo: No, just long enough for us to save you.

Wyatt: Sorry, dad but you can't change me. There is nothing to change.

Piper: Why do you hate us? What did we ever do to you?

Wyatt: You hurt Chris. We never told you but me and Chris are telepathically linked. When Chris hurts I hurt. So everytime you hit Chris, you hit me. I felt everything Chris felt. I hated you, just as much as he did. Maybe even more. He was a little boy, he didn't deserve that.

Piper: We're going to change this. You and Chris won't ever hurt like that.

Wyatt: What's done is done. You can't change it now.

Leo: We will.

Wyatt: Let me out of here.

Phoebe: Sorry, can't do that.

Wyatt: Please.

Prue: Why so you can kill us?

Wyatt: I promise, I won't kill all of you. At least not yet.

Piper: Oh, now that makes me feel better.

Wyatt: Don't worry mom. I can't kill you and dad, at least not until me and Chris are born.

Piper: Thanks, I think.

Wyatt: Where is my little brother? I can't sense him.

Paige: He's out trying to save you.

Wyatt: When will you guys listen. I am not evil.

Leo: Killing innocents is evil.

Wyatt: Who says they were innocent?

Piper: Wyatt, you say that you want to protect Chris.

Wyatt: Yeah.

Piper: Then why do you keep trying to kill him.

Wyatt: I'm not trying to kill him. I'm just punishing him for betraying me.

Prue: I have a question for you.

Wyatt: Go ahead.

Prue: If you feel everything Chris feels, than wouldn't you feel it when you hurt him.

Wyatt: Over the years, I learned how to block it out. I got tired of feeling his pain.

Chris orbs in.

Wyatt: Look who's back.

Chris: I see your awake.

Wyatt: Nice spell little brother.

Chris: Thank you.

Wyatt: I never thought you were strong enough to knock me out.

Chris: I'm not as weak as you think I am.

Wyatt: I see that. Let me out of here.

Chris: Sorry Wy, can't do that.

Wyatt: Oh come on Chris. Let me help you find that demon.

Chris: I don't need your help. I found the demon just fine on my own.

Phoebe: Chris. What did you find out?

Chris: I think I know who's behind this and why it affected all of you.

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry, I haven't updated in a few days. I will try to update daily. Please review. Thanks for those of you that review. I appreciate it. 


	14. Chapter 14

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter will have the charmed ones from the past, so to make it easier to read they will be underlined.

* * *

Phoebe: Chris. What did you find out? 

Chris: I think I know who's behind this and why it affected all of you.

Piper: Tell us.

Chris: You know that this demon, when he was in your body he controlled you. Well apparently he could also control everyone you came in contact with.

Phoebe: So that's why we were all mean to you.

Chris: Yes.

Leo: You said that you know who is behind this.

Chris: Yes. You're not going to believe this.

Leo: Do we know them?

Chris: Yeah.

Paige: Well tell us.

Chris: When I was down in the underworld, I saw the source and he was talking to Gideon and Natalie.

Leo: Gideon and Natalie, that's not possible.

Prue: I know that Natalie is a whitelighter, but who is Gideon?

Leo: Gideon is an elder.

Leo: They would never work with the source. They're good.

Chris: Sorry Leo, but you're wrong about that.

Leo: Did you hear what they were talking about?

Chris: Yes, they were talking about you and Piper. They said that a marriage between a witch and a whitelighter would result in the birth of two boys. Those boys would be more powerful than the charmed ones.

Phoebe: How is that possible?

Chris: Wyatt is the first born male witch in your family, he is also the first boy born to a witch and a whitelighter. Not to mention he was born on a magical night that only happens once every hundred or so years. I am the first child born to a witch and elder. And male sibling witches are more powerful than female siblings.

Piper: Wow.

Prue: How do we stop them?

Chris: I say we kill them.

Cole: There is no way we can defeat the source that easy.

Leo: Or an elder.

Chris: Yes there is. See the source was vanquished by the charmed ones.

Leo: I think I can handle Natalie and Gideon.

Leo: But a whitelighter can't kill an elder.

Leo: First of all, I'm an elder now. And second, when it comes to my family I will kill anyone to protect them.

Piper: How do we get Wyatt back?

Chris: By destroying Natalie and Gideon, we save Wyatt.

Piper: Let's do it.

Prue: You said we vanquished the source, how?

Phoebe: With a spell.

Phoebe: Do you remember it?

Paige: I do.

Chris: When we get there I need all six of you charmed ones to go after the source. Leo's you take on Gideon and Natalie. Me and Cole, we will fight any other demon that get's in the way.

Phoebe: What about Wyatt?

Chris: I got that covered.

Chris said a spell and Wyatt passed out.

Let my brother sleep

put him to rest

let him not make a peep

for this is for the best

Chris: Don't worry, he'll be asleep for a couple hours.

They all shimmered or orbed to the underworld. When they got there they split up to find the source, Natalie and Gideon. Both Leo's ended up finding Natalie and Gideon.

Leo: Tell me what's an elder and a whitelighter doing in the underworld?

Gideon: It's not what you think. Why is there two of you?

Leo: He is from this time. Me, I'm from the future. A future where you tried to destroy my sons.

Natalie: You're wrong. We're trying to stop an evil from being born.

Leo: My boys are not evil.

Natalie: No, not your boys. Someone from the future came here and told us about a girl , who will have more power than the source and the elders combined. No one will be able to destroy her.

Leo: What does that have to do with my sons?

Gideon: This girl, her last name is Halliwell.

Leo: So, why would destroying my boys affect her.

Natalie: Because this girl is Wyatt's daughter.

Leo: That is still no reason to destroy my boys.

Gideon: We must kill them. This girl can never be born.

Leo: I don't think so.

Leo started fighting Natalie, while Leo fought Gideon. While this was going on the charmed ones past and present took on the source. Chris and Cole were fighting any demon that came to help the source. When all the fighting was done they all went back to the manor.

Piper: I'm so glad that is over with.

Leo: It's not.

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Leo: Gideon and Natalie said that the reason they wanted Wyatt and Chris out of the way had to do with the future.

Chris: What about the future?

Leo: They said that someone came from the future to warn them about Wyatt's daughter. They said that she would have more power than all of us combined and that no one will be able to stop her.

Piper: Ok, that would explain as to why they want Wyatt out of the way, but why would they want to hurt Chris.

Wyatt: Well then I guess our next stop is the future.

Everyone looked at Wyatt and his looks have changed. His hair is shorter, he is no longer wearing black and he is clean shaven.

Chris: I see your no longer evil.

Wyatt: Thanks, little brother.

Chris: For what.

Wyatt: For everything.

Piper: We know that killing Natalie and Gideon saved Wyatt. Then why are we going to the future.

Leo: If we don't go and find out who it was that came back from the future to warn them about Wyatt's daughter, then how are we going to know that it won't happen again.

Prue: Well then let's go.

Chris: No, only the people from the future are going.

Phoebe: Why? Maybe we can help.

Chris: Can't risk something happening to you. If you die there will be no future to go to.

Prue: But why do they get to go?

Chris: Because we may need their help. And they have already been to the future with us already.

Piper: Thanks for coming here.

Piper hugs Wyatt and Chris. They all say there goodbyes.

Chris says a spell to make them forget.

Once we leave, make them forget

the future that they met.

Let them remember the vanquishes

but forget the rest.

Chris then says another spell to take them to the future.

Hear these words

Hear the rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind

Take us forth so we can see

What our future shall be.

To be continued...

* * *

Please continue to review. Thanks to everyone that reviews. If you have any ideas or suggestions, for this story or a future one, let me know. Sorry if the spells suck. I was kind of sleepy when I wrote this and I was having a hard time coming up with them. 


	15. Chapter 15

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter is in the future, the future people will be in **bold letters.**

* * *

Chris then says another spell to take them to the future. 

Hear these words

Hear the rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind

Take us forth so we can see

What our future shall be.

They end up outside the manor in the future. The manor was destroyed.

Piper: I wonder how far in the future we are.

Phoebe: Look at our house, it looks like a bomb hit it.

Paige: What do we do now?

Chris: We need to get off the street, we have no idea what we have walked into.

Leo: Where do you want to go?

Chris: Follow me.

They all follow Chris to an abandoned warehouse.

Piper: What do we do now?

Chris: First we need to find out what year it is.

Wyatt: Then we need to find out if any of us are alive.

Phoebe: How do we find that out?

Paige: Why don't we ask them?

Hiding in the warehouse are 3 identical 12yr old **girls.** They walk up to the** girls**.

Leo: Hi.

The** girls** didn't answer.

Piper: Can you **girls **help us? Do you know what year it is?

The **girls **shook there head yes.

Piper: Can you tell us?

**Girls**: 2060

Phoebe: I have a feeling that we're not alive.

Wyatt: That would mean that my daughter would be in her 30's.

Piper: **Girls**, can you tell us your names.

**Girls**: Can't future consequences.

Phoebe: Looks like they're clones of you, Chris.

Chris: Very funny.

Paige: How would knowing your names mess with the future?

**Girls**: We know who you are.

Leo: You do.

**Girls**: Yes, and if you're here, then you must be from the past.

Wyatt: How do you know who we are?

**Girls**: Everyone knows the Halliwells.

Paige: Ok, do you guys always talk at the same time?

**Girls**: Yes, It drives mom crazy.

Piper: I bet it does.

**Girls**: We need to get you guys back to the house, before the demons see you. Follow us.

The **girls **orb out. Everyone follows them. When they get there, they follow the girls down a hallway to what looks like an office. Inside there was a young woman with long brown hair.

**Girls**: Mom

The woman turns around and sees the people from the past.

**Mom**: Where did you find them?

**Girls:** In the warehouse on 5th.

**Mom**: What did I tell you about going out there alone?

**Girls**: You said we could get hurt.

**Mom**: Yes, and you did it anyway.

**Girls**: We're sorry.

**Mom**: Go find your brothers.

**Girls**: But

**Mom**: No buts. Go find your brothers.

**Girls**: Ok.

The **girls** leave.

**Mom**: Have a seat. My name is Lynn.

Piper: Do you know who we are?

**Lynn**: Yes, I do.

Wyatt: Who are we?

**Lynn**: We have Piper and her husband Leo. Her sisters Phoebe and Paige. Her sons Wyatt and Chris.

Paige: How do you know us?

**Lynn**: Sorry, can't tell you. What are you guys doing in the future and what year are you from?

Chris: Me and Wyatt we're from 2027 and they are from 2004.

**Lynn**: You are pregnant with Chris.

Piper: Yeah, how'd you know?

**Lynn**: Like I said I know you.

Phoebe: So are we friends?

**Lynn**: I'd think that we would be.

Piper: But you said that you knew us.

**Lynn**: I do know you, you just don't know me.

Leo: How's that possible?

**Lynn**: You guys were dead by the time I was born. The only one of you I ever met was Chris.

Chris: We're we close.

**Lynn**: Yes, up until your death. You died when I was 10.

Piper: Is there any Halliwells still alive?

**Lynn**: Why do you ask?

Leo: That's why we're here. Someone from the future came to the past to kill Wyatt and Chris.

**Lynn**: Did they say why?

Chris: Yes they said that they had to stop Wyatt's daughter from becoming evil.

**Lynn**: Wyatt's daughter.

Wyatt: Yeah, do you know her?

**Lynn**: Wyatt doesn't have a daughter.

Piper: You have to be wrong.

**Lynn:** No, Wyatt's wife was pregnant with their first child when she was killed. She was hit by a fireball. There is no way the baby survived.

Chris: Could there of been another child, no one knew about?

**Lynn**: This person from the future, are you sure they meant Wyatt's daughter?

Leo: Who else could they of meant?

**Lynn**: What exactly did they say?

Leo: I was told that this girl would be more powerful then the source and the elders combined.

**Lynn**: So, you just assumed that it was Wyatt's daughter.

Piper: Who else could it be? No one else would be that powerful.

**Lynn**: Ok, enough questions. It's getting kind of late, I'm gonna set you up in a couple of rooms for the night, we'll talk more in the morning. Follow me.

They followed **Lynn**, she took them down the hall to a couple of guest rooms.

**Lynn**: There is some more blankets and pillows in the closet. Wyatt and Chris can share a room, Piper and Leo can share a room and Phoebe and Paige can share. I'll see you guys in the morning.

The **girls** come up, along with 3 identical 14yr old **boys**.

**Girls**: See we told you.

**Boys**: Is that?

**Lynn**: Kids, go to bed.

**Girls/Boys**: But mom.

**Lynn**: Goodnight.

**Girls/Boys**: We love you mom.

**Lynn**: I love you too. Now go to bed.

The kids go off to bed.

Piper: You have two sets of triplets.

**Lynn**: Yeah.

Chris: Does them talking at the same time bother you?

**Lynn**: Sometimes, but I've gotten used to it.

Piper: How do you do it?

**Lynn**: One day at a time. See you guys in the morning.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. 


	16. Chapter 16

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter is in the future, the future people will be in **bold letters.**

* * *

Morning comes. The charmed ones, Leo, Wyatt and Chris head downstairs to where they hear the kids voices. 

**Girls**: Morning

Piper: Morning

**Boys**: Are you hungry?

**Girls**: Mom cooked breakfast.

**Boys**: Try it.

**Girls**: Mom's a great cook.

Phoebe: We will. Thank you.

**Lynn**: Ok kids time for school.

**Boys/Girls**: Bye

The kids leave and everyone else sits down and starts to eat.

Wyatt: This is good.

Piper: Where did you learn to cook?

**Lynn**: My grandmother was a good cook.

Piper: Is she still alive?

**Lynn**: No, the only family I have left are the kids.

Leo: What happened?

**Lynn**: The world isn't the same as you remember it. Everyone knows about magic. The demons no longer live in the underworld. There is a group, that is trying to destroy all good magic.

Leo: How could the elders let that happen?

**Lynn**: Most of the elders are dead. Alot of good magic is dead.

Paige: How?

**Lynn**: It all started around 2022. You guys were all killed. Well all of you but Wyatt and Chris. There was a whole group of demons and they started killing you one by one. They made sure you guys were alone when they attacked. They attacked you guys all at the same time, that way you couldn't help each other. They just weren't strong enough to take out Wyatt and Chris. Over the next couple of years Wyatt and Chris started vanquishing all of the demons that killed you guys. Then in 2028 Wyatt and his wife were killed. Chris was the only one left. In 2037 Chris was killed. He died protecting me.

Chris: How?

**Lynn**: I was 10. They had sent a darklighter to kill me, you took the arrow for me. You died in my arms. That was when I started living on the streets.

Piper: What about your parents?

**Lynn**: My mom and dad were killed. Chris took care of me for a while till his death. Then I was all alone. I learned alot living on the streets.

Phoebe: How old were you when you became a mom?

**Lynn**: When I was 17, I was captured by some demons. They held me for over 3 yrs, during that time they raped me countless times in turn producing all 6 of my kids. When the girls were born the magic from all 7 of us, helped us escape. I then used a spell to create this house to protect my kids. I then started protecting good magic. I was not going to let my kids live like I did.

Chris: Your kids they're part demon.

**Lynn**: Yes.

A man walks in.

**Lynn**: Hey **John**, what's wrong?

**John**: The camp where the elders and whitelighters are is being attacked.

**Lynn**: I'm sorry I gotta go. Make yourselves at home. Just don't leave, I'll be back.

**Lynn** and **John** orb out.

Piper: Did she just orb?

Leo: I'm guessing that she's a whitelighter. She did say that they sent a darklighter to kill her.

Phoebe: I thought that she was a witch.

Wyatt: She said to make ourselves at home. Why don't we see if we can find anything, that could tell us who she is.

They started searching the house. They ended up in a library, that was filled with all kinds of books on magic. In the middle of the room on a pedestal was the book of shadows.

Phoebe: Why does she have our book?

Chris: I must of gave it to her, when I died.

Piper: I want to know why we're here, in this time.

Leo: What do you mean?

Piper: If Wyatt's daughter is dead, than why are we here? Is the person who wants Wyatt and Chris dead, here in this time? None of this makes any sense.

Phoebe: I agree with Piper. If Wyatt has no daughter, than who are they afraid of? Why did they come to the past?

No one noticed that Chris was looking at a photo album. He couldn't take his eyes off of it.

Wyatt: Maybe, I have a child no one knows about.

Paige: But **Lynn** said that you had no children.

Wyatt: She's not family, so maybe she didn't know. Maybe Chris was the only one that knew and he never told anyone.

Leo: That's possible.

Chris: Maybe she's right.

Wyatt: Right about what.

Chris: Maybe the child we're looking for is not your daughter.

Piper: Who elses would it be? Wyatt is the only one with that much power.

Chris: Sorry I forgot. The almighty Wyatt Halliwell, only he could have a daughter with that much power.

Paige: What has gotten in to you today?

Chris: Nothing

Phoebe: Chris, are you ok?

Chris: I'm fine.

**Lynn** walks in. She notices the album on the table, she walks over and picks it up.

**Lynn**: What are you guys argueing about?

Piper: Wyatt's daughter.

**Lynn**: I told you, he doesn't have a daughter.

Leo: We think that he does and no one knew about her.

**Lynn**: Your welcome to look through everything I have here, if you think it will help.

Piper: Thanks.

**Lynn** leaves the room. Chris follows her. She goes to her bedroom. When she gets there she starts looking at the photo album and starts to cry.

Chris: Can I come in?

**Lynn**: Sure.

Chris: Are you ok?

**Lynn**: I'm fine.

Chris: There is something you're not telling us.

**Lynn**: I told you all I know.

Chris: There is a Halliwell alive isn't there.

**Lynn**: Why would you say that?

Chris: Your reaction everytime Wyatt's daughter is mentioned.

**Lynn**: I just don't want them to get there hopes up. All of the Halliwells are dead.

Chris: I don't think so.

**Lynn**: Just leave it alone.

Chris: Why? What are you afraid of?

**Lynn**: Chris, please.

Chris: I saw the photos.

**Lynn**: They are just photos. They mean nothing.

Chris: You said we were close.

**Lynn**: So.

Chris: I see the way you look at me.

**Lynn**: What way?

Chris: The tears in your eyes.

**Lynn**: You died in my arms. Of course it would be weird to see you alive after all these years.

Chris: That's not it and you know it.

Lynn starts crying, Chris leans over and starts hugging her.

Chris: I'm right aren't I.

**Lynn**: Yes. Please don't tell them.

Chris: We need to tell them. This is why we came here.

**Lynn: **No.

Chris: We need to tell them.

**Lynn**: Ok, but not now, later.

Chris: Ok. Can I ask you something?

**Lynn**: Sure.

Chris: What's your full name?

**Lynn**: **Piper Lynn Halliwell**. We better go downstairs, before they start thinking that something going on between the two of us.

Chris: **Piper**

**Lynn**: Yeah

Chris: I love you.

**Lynn**: I love you too.

to be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks. 


	17. Chapter 17

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter is in the future, the future people will be in **bold letters.**

* * *

Chris and **Piper **made their way downstairs. The charmed ones, Leo and Wyatt were in the living room discussing how to find Wyatt's daughter. 

Chris: Instead of waisting our time trying to find Wyatt's daughter, that might not even exist, why don't we try finding the person who went to the past.

**Piper **: I think I know who that might be.

Wyatt: Who?

**Piper **: I think that it might be the leader of the group of demons that's trying to destroy good magic. He has never liked your family.

Leo: How do we find him?

**Piper **: You don't. We can't risk any of you getting hurt.

Piper: This is our family were talking about. We will take care of this.

**Piper **: What if something happens to you? Then there will be no family.

Wyatt: I think we can take care of ourselves. We don't need your help.

**Piper **: Whatever. If you don't want my help, so be it. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Piper **walks out of the room.

Chris: Let her help us.

Piper: We can do this alone. We don't need her getting in the way.

Chris: Fine, go ahead. But I'm staying here.

Wyatt: What, does Chris have a crush on **Lynn**?

Chris: That's gross. That is wrong in so many ways.

Chris leaves the room to go find **Piper **.

Phoebe: What the hell is up with him?

Wyatt: Who knows. Let's go find this demon or whatever he is.

They all leave the house. Chris finds **Piper **, she is in the kitchen cooking.

Chris: Sorry, about them.

**Piper **: It's ok.

Chris: No it's not. Why don't you just tell them who you are?

**Piper **: Like they would believe me.

The **kids **walk in the room.

**Boys**/**Girls**: Hi, mom.

**Piper **: Will you guys stop that. Try talking one at a time.

**Boys**/**Girls**: Sorry.

Chris: So what are your names?

**Piper **: It's alright he knows.

**Phoebe**: I'm **Phoebe**.

**Paige**: I'm **Paige**.

**Prue**: I'm **Prue**.

**Chris**: I'm **Chris**.

**Wyatt**: I'm **Wyatt**.

**Leo**: I'm **Leo**.

Chris: Named after us.

**Piper **: I wanted our family to live on. Now you see why they wouldn't tell you their names.

Chris: Yeah. Is that why you told us that your name is Lynn?

**Piper **: Well, I sure couldn't you tell my name was Piper.

Chris: Tell me, exactly how powerful are you?

**Piper**: I have every power that the Halliwells have had, including all of Wyatt's. I also have whitelighter powers and elder powers.

Chris: What about the kids?

**Piper**: Between them they share the Halliwell powers, whitelighter powers, elder powers, and demon powers.

Chris: Wow. Witch/whitelighter/demon. I now see why they want you dead.

**Piper**: They went back to kill you guys, because there is no way they can kill me or my kids.

Chris: We will stop them.

**Piper**: Yes, we will.

**Phoebe**: Mom

**Piper**: What is it sweetie?

**Paige**: They're in trouble.

**Piper**: Who?

**Phoebe**: All of them.

Chris: All of who?

**Prue**: The people from the past, they've been captured.

**Piper**: Where are they?

**Paige**: They're in the dungeons.

**Piper**: Let's go get them.

**Piper** and Chris went to rescue them. When they got to the dungeons, the charmed ones, Leo and Wyatt were in a cell.

Chris: Was this your plan, to get caught?

Leo: How did you know we were here?

Chris: The girls told us.

Piper: How did they know?

Chris: It's one of their powers.

Wyatt: How are you going to get us out of here, our powers don't work in here?

**Piper**: Yours don't but mine do.

First **Piper **used her powers to freeze the lock, then she used another power to break the lock.

Leo: That was an elder power. How did you get elder powers?

**Piper**: Long story, don't have time to explain. We need to get out of here.

Chris: The guards are coming.

Paige: What do we do now? We can't orb.

**Piper**: Got it covered.

**Piper **orbed all of them back to the house.

Piper: How did you do that?

**Piper**: Does it matter?

Phoebe: Yeah, how is it that your powers worked?

Paige: Are you working with the demons?

**Piper**: I saved your ass, and all you can do is accuse me.

**Piper** starts to leave, but Chris stops her.

Chris: Where are you going?

**Piper**: I have to end this. I can't risk them getting themselves killed.

Chris: You can't do this alone. I'm coming with you.

**Piper**: No you can't.

Chris: What if something happens to you?

**Piper**: It's better me than you. I know what I'm doing, trust me.

Chris: I do. Be careful.

**Piper**: I will.

Chris: I love you.

**Piper**: I love you too.

**Piper **orbs out.

Piper: You love her. You just met.

Chris: I can't believe none of you have figured it out.

Phoebe: Figured out what?

Chris: Never mind.

Chris walks out of the room.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep it up. 


	18. Chapter 18

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter is in the future, the future people will be in **bold letters.**

* * *

Piper: You love her. You just met. 

Chris: I can't believe none of you have figured it out.

Phoebe: Figured out what?

Chris: Never mind.

Chris walks out of the room.

Piper: What is he talking about? What haven't we figured out?

Wyatt: I don't know, but Chris has been acting strange lately.

Phoebe: Yeah, ever since we went searching the house.

Leo: He must of found something.

Paige: But what?

Piper: Let's go ask him.

They went to find Chris, he was in the living room playing with the **kids**.

Piper: I don't think I've ever seen Chris so happy.

Leo: Me either.

They walked in the room. Just as they walked in **John** shimmered in.

**Kids**: Dad

**John**: Hey, where's your mom?

**Phoebe**: She's out fighting demons.

**John**: When she gets back, have her call me. It's very important that I talk to her.

**Paige**: Ok.

**John **shimmers out.

Piper: Did he just shimmer?

Paige: I thought she was raped.

Wyatt: Well, apparently she lied..

Chris: I bet she's got be a good explaination as to why she lied.

Phoebe: She's been working with the demons all along.

**Piper **orbed in. She looked like she had been in a fight.

**Prue**: Mom, dad came by.

**Piper**: He did. What did he want?

**Leo: **He said he needs to talk to you.

**Wyatt**: He said it's important.

**Piper**: Ok. Why don't you guys go get ready for bed.

**Chris**: But mom, it's still early.

**Piper**: I didn't say you had to go to bed, I just said get ready for bed. You know take a bath, brush your teeth.

**Kids**: Ok.

The **kids **headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

Chris: Was that really there father?

**Piper**: Yes.

Wyatt: See, I told she lied.

**Piper**: It's not what you think.

Phoebe: Yeah right.

Chris: Will you just let her explain.

Piper: This better be good.

**Piper**: I didn't exactly lie. I just combined two stories.

Chris: Tell us the truth. What really happened?

**Piper**: It was right after you died. I was so upset, that I didn't see the demons come up behind me. There were 4 of them. They grabbed me and took me to the underworld. They knew who I was, they were suppose to kill me. But they decided to have their way with me first. They raped me countless times, then they left me for dead. They had no idea, how powerful I was. They didn't know that I could heal myself. After I healed myself, I got out of there. I decided at that moment that I would make them pay for what they did to me. Since I was only 10, I decided to wait till I was older and could control my powers better. When I was 17, I went undercover in the underworld as a warlock. I had them convinced that I was evil. That was when I met John. He found out who I was, but he never told on me. We ended up falling in love. He helped me get the revenge I needed. He is the father of my kids. We are no longer together, but we remain friends.

Leo: Why didn't you tell us this before?

**Piper**: If I would of told you the truth, that I fell in love with a demon would you of trusted me?

Paige: No.

**Piper**: That's why I didn't tell you.

Piper: How can we trust you now, after you've lied to us?

**Piper**: I'm sorry.

Phoebe: You were with a demon, how do we know that your not evil?

**Piper**: I never expected this, coming from you. Weren't you married to a demon?

Phoebe: That's different.

**Piper**: Why because your a Halliwell?

Wyatt: That has nothing to do with it. It just that we don't know anything about you.

Chris: Tell them.

**Piper**: No.

Chris: Why not?

**Piper**: They don't really want to know. If they did they would of figured it out like you did.

Piper: Figured, what out?

**Piper**: It doesn't matter. You wouldn't believe me anyway. I going to go call John and see what he wanted.

**Piper **walks out of the room.

Piper: Chris, what is she talking about?

Leo: You know who she is don't you?

Chris: Yes.

Piper: Who is she?

Chris: I'm sorry, I can't. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you.

Chris leaves the room.

Piper: Why should we care who she is?

Leo: It can't be.

Phoebe: Can't be, what?

Leo: Could she be a Halliwell?

Paige: No way.

Wyatt: You think.

Leo: That would explain why Chris is so close to her.

Wyatt: She said that Chris took care of her till his death.

Leo: She said that she took his death hard.

Wyatt: Do you think that she's my daughter?

Leo: Could be.

Wyatt: But then, why wouldn't she say so? Why keep it a secret?

Leo: I don't know. But I have an idea on how we can find out.

Piper: How?

Leo: Let's ask the **kids**.

Phoebe: Do you think they'll tell us?

Leo: It's worth a try.

Piper went upstairs to get the **kids**. She told them that they were needed downstairs.

**Phoebe**: I thought you said that mom wanted us.

Piper: She did. She was just here.

Leo: She went to find Chris. She said that she'd be right back.

**Phoebe**: Ok.

Leo: Can I ask you guys something?

**Phoebe**: Sure.

Leo: What are your names?

**Paige**: Can't tell you that.

Leo: Why not?

**Prue**: Future consequences.

Leo: It's ok. Your mom and Chris already told us, who she is and who you are.

**Wyatt**: She did.

Leo: Yeah, she just didn't tell us your names.

**Phoebe**: **Phoebe**.

**Paige**: **Paige**

**Prue**: **Prue**.

**Wyatt**: **Wyatt**.

**Leo**: **Leo**.

**Chris**: **Chris**.

Phoebe: Named after us.

**Phoebe**: Mom wanted us to be named after family.

Piper: What's your mom's full name?

**Phoebe**: **Piper Lynn Halliwell**.

Chris walks in.

Chris: **Kids **your mom's looking for you.

**Phoebe**: Where is she?

Chris: She's upstairs.

**Chris**: I'm glad you told them, so we don't have to keep it a secret anymore.

Chris: Told them what?

**Phoebe**: Who we are.

Chris: Yeah. Why don't you guys go see your mom.

**Prue**: Ok.

The **kids **headed upstairs.

Chris: You tricked them into telling you.

Leo: We had a right to know.

Chris: What exactly did they tell you?

Phoebe: We know that the **kids **are named after us.

Piper: And that **Lynn's **name is really **Piper**, named after me.

Chris: Is that it?

Leo: Why didn't you tell us that she was our granddaughter?

Chris: It wasn't my place to tell you.

Wyatt: So she's my daughter.

Chris: No.

Piper: She has to be if she's our granddaughter.

**Piper **walks in.

**Piper**: I can't believe, you used my **kids **to find out who I am.

Piper: You should of told us.

**Piper**: Why, it's not like you listen to anything I say.

Phoebe: What are you talking about?

**Piper**: I told you Wyatt didn't have a daughter, but did you believe me? No.

Piper: Well you were lying. You are his daughter.

**Piper**: See you don't listen.

**Piper **walks over and gives Chris a hug and kiss goodnight.

**Piper**: Goodnight dad.

Chris: Goodnight.

**Piper **leaves the room, leaving everyone but Chris in shock.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks to all that has reviewed. Please keep it up. 


	19. Chapter 19

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter is in the future, the future people will be in **bold letters.**

* * *

**Piper **walks over and gives Chris a hug and kiss goodnight. 

**Piper**: Goodnight dad.

Chris: Goodnight.

**Piper **leaves the room, leaving everyone but Chris in shock.

Phoebe: Did she just say dad?

Piper: Can't be. She's suppose to be Wyatt's daughter.

Wyatt: I have a niece.

Leo: We never thought of that.

Paige: Chris has a daughter.

Piper: This can't be true. There is no way she can be your daughter. She's lying.

Chris: Why because she's powerful? That's right, I forgot Wyatt is the only one that can have that much power. Well, that is him or his offspring.

Leo: Chris, that's not what she meant. She's just in shock.

Chris: Yeah right. She's always treated me this way. I've never been good enough, why should I expect anything different now that the demon isn't in control of her. Excuse me, I'm going to bed.

Chris leaves the room.

Leo: Dammit Piper. Do you have to treat him like that?

Piper: That's not what I meant to do. It's just that we were told that it was Wyatt's daughter and that she was evil. I'm just shocked that it's Chris's daughter and she's good.

Wyatt: They're right. We should of figured this out. The signs were there. We were just to stupid to see them.

Piper: I have to go talk to Chris. I have to explain.

Phoebe: Honey, give him some time. You can talk to him in the morning.

Paige: Let's go to bed.

They all headed up to bed. Upstairs in **Piper's **bedroom, she was talking to **John**.

**Piper**: What did you find out?

**John**: You were right he is the one that went to the past. He wants you and kids dead, this is the only way he could accomplish that.

**Piper**: We have to stop him.

**John**: How? He has stolen alot of powers over the years.

**Piper**: There has got to be a way.

**John**: How do you kill someone that is immortal?

**Piper**: I think I know how.

**John**: Well tell me.

**Piper**: No, I have to do this alone.

**John**: Let me help you.

**Piper**: You can't. This is a suicide mission. If something happens to me, someone needs to be here to take care of the kids. They can't lose us both.

**John**: Then let me do it. They need their mother, more than they need their father.

**Piper**: It has to be me. Only I have the powers to destroy him.

**John**: I can't talk you out of this can I?

**Piper**: No. Just take care of the kids, and don't tell anyone where I've gone.

**John**: Be careful.

**John **shimmers out. **Piper **starts getting ready for what she has to do to save her family. When morning comes the charmed ones, Leo and Wyatt head downstairs to the dining room. When they get there The **kids** are eating cereal.

Piper: Good morning.

**Phoebe**: Morning.

Wyatt: Have you kids seen my brother this morning?

**Leo**: Nope.

Piper: You don't know where he is.

Wyatt: No. He didn't sleep in my room last night.

Phoebe: I wonder where he is.

Chris: I'm right here.

Leo: Are you ok?

Chris: I'm fine.

Wyatt: Where did you go last night? I was worried.

Chris: I just needed to be alone. There is no need to worry, I can take care of myself.

Wyatt: I know that. But I'm your big brother, I'm suppose to worry.

Chris: Thanks, but I'm ok.

**Chris**: Grandpa.

Chris: Yeah.

**Chris**: Mom, wanted us to give you this.

Chris: Where is your mother?

**Wyatt**: She's not here.

Chris: Where did she go?

**Paige**: She didn't say.

**Prue**: She just told us to give you this.

Chris: When did she leave?

**Phoebe**: Late last night.

**Chris**: We have to get going to school. Bye.

The **kids** leave. Chris starts playing the message that **Piper **left for him. It was a hologram.

**Piper**: Let me start by saying that it was great seeing you again. I never realized how much I missed having my father around, until you showed up here. I know who wants us dead. He's a demon, that has stolen alot of powers over the years. I guess, you could say that he's immortal. I think I know of a way to kill him. The only problem is it will cost me my life. I didn't tell you this face to face, because I know you would of tried to talk me out of it. This is the only way to save the past. You sacrificed your life to save me, now I'm going to do the same for you. We all know that alot can happen when you change the past. Who knows, maybe by saving the past, you will live longer. Maybe long enough to see me grow up. I'm hoping that by time you get this message, it will all be over. I need you guys to go back to your time. Just remember, what I told you about your deaths. Maybe you can prevent it. Trust me, I will take care of this. He will no longer mess with this family. Who knows, maybe I'll survive this. After all I am a Halliwell. I have to go now. I love you dad.

The hologram ends. Chris was in tears.

Piper: I'm sorry Chris.

Chris: We have to help her.

Phoebe: But how? We don't even know where she is.

Chris: I don't know, but I can't let her die.

Wyatt: She won't. We'll find her. I promise.

Leo: Where do we start?

Paige: How about John?

Piper: How do we find him?

Wyatt: The kids.

Leo: Chris, why don't you go get the kids. We'll check the book and see if we can find anything to help.

Chris: Thanks.

Chris orbs out to get the kids from school.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks. 


	20. Chapter 20

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter is in the future, the future people will be in **bold letters**.

Chris orbs out to get the kids from school.

Piper: How are we gonna save her?

Leo: I don't know.

Piper: We have to do something, we can't let our granddaughter die.

Wyatt: We'll save her.

Chris orbs in with the kids.

**Phoebe**: Why did you get us out of school?

Chris: We need to know how to contact your father.

**Phoebe**: Why do you need him?

Chris: We need to find your mom. We think that he might know where to find her.

**Phoebe**: We can help.

Chris: How?

**Phoebe**: We all need to get in a circle and hold hands.

They all get in a circle and hold hands. They are standing with one of the kids between each of them.

(**Phoebe**,Phoebe,**Paige**,Paige,**Prue**,Piper,**Leo**,Leo,**Wyatt**,Wyatt,**Chris**,Chris.)

**Phoebe**: I need everyone to close their eyes.

Everyone did as they were told. Next thing they know they were in the underworld. They were no longer holding hands.

Piper: Are we in the underworld?

**Phoebe**: Yes and No.

Leo: What do you mean?

**Phoebe**: We are only here in your mind. This is just a vision as to where mom is.

Phoebe: Like a premonition.

**Phoebe**: Yeah, something like that.

They hear voices coming from the other end of the room where they are. They recognize the voices, it's **Piper **and **Zankou**.

**Piper**: Why are you doing this?

**Zankou**: Your family tried to kill me. They thought they succeeded, but they were wrong.

**Piper: **What did you expect them to do? You tried to kill them, steal their powers and the book. You even had control of the manor.

**Zankou**: They should of just gave me what I wanted.

**Piper**: What you wanted was the nexus. They were never going to give you that?

**Zankou**: I had it till they took it away.

**Piper**: You survived. How did you do that?

**Zankou**: I ended up in this hell. While I was there I gained powers, from other demons that got sent there.

When I was finally powerful enough to escape I decided to come after them and destroy them and every member of their family.

**Piper**: So your the one behind all of their deaths.

**Zankou**: Yes. Your the only one I didn't get. I guess you could say I underestimated you. I never expected a little girl to have that much power.

**Piper**: As you can see I'm not a little girl anymore.

**Zankou**: I know, that's why I went to the past to try and kill your father and uncle.

**Piper**: Why my uncle?

**Zankou**: Because I wasn't sure who your father was. They said it was Chris, but only Wyatt had that much power. I never expected Chris to have such a powerful daughter. So to be sure, I wanted to destroy both.

**Piper**: Well you failed.

**Zankou**: This time. But I won't fail again.

**Piper**: Yes you will. I'm here to stop you.

**Zankou**: It's to late. I already sent someone else to the past. Besides your not powerful enough to kill me.Did you forget that I'm immortal now.

**Piper**: No. I didn't forget. but I think you forgot, that I'm a Halliwell.

**Piper **starts reciting a spell. They couldn't hear the spell. All they saw was a bright light and they heard **Zankou **and **Piper **scream and both vanished. Then they were back in the house.

Piper: Oh my god, she does it. She destroys him.

Chris: But she dies too.

Wyatt: Were gonna save her Chris.

Chris: How? We don't even know her exact location. She might already be dead.

**Phoebe**: No she's not. She's still alive I know it.

Chris: But for how long.

**Phoebe**: We can take you to her.

Leo: You can how?

**Phoebe**: Let's hold hands again.

They all hold hands again.

**Phoebe**: **Chris**, your good with spells.

**Chris**:

Guiding spirits I ask your charity

lend me your focus and your clarity,

Lead me to the one I cannot find

restore that and my peace of mind.

They appear in the underworld, just as Piper says the spell. They are to late, both Piper and Zankou vanish.

To be continued...

Please review. The spell I used was from the show. The next chapter will have a combination of spells from the show. Zankou gained his powers from the same place that Cole was when he gained powers. Thanks to** (Darkgoddess1992, hopemaster, JadeAlmasy, pmsdevil01, Jezi futhark, Kitty-Witty-Kate, RBD Fan, Briankrause, Ayana Starman, AnimeAlexis, lilbaby6688, Plutobaby494, darkmagyk, Love Angel 1705, berki-n-chris, TanyaPotter, Phoebe Laura Halliwell, Kelly82, shyeye, jka1, FastFuriousChick, Melissa Jooty, Blujae, supermouse627, -O-charmed-freak-O, Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw) **for your reviews. They were appreciated. Please continue to review.


	21. Chapter 21

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter is in the future, the future people will be in **bold letters.**

They appear in the underworld, just as Piper says the spell. They are to late, both Piper and Zankou vanish.

Chris: NOOOOO.

Chris drops to his knees, and he's crying.

Piper: I'm so sorry, honey.

Chris: She's gone. Why couldn't she let us help?

Wyatt: She didn't want us to get hurt.

Chris: She should of let me help.

Wyatt: She couldn't let you die.

Chris: Better me than her.

Wyatt: Chris, listen to me. If you died, then so would she. In our time she's not even born.

Chris: We have to go back and change this.

**Chris**: Grandpa, we could reverse the spell.

Chris: What are you talking about?

**Chris**: If we reverse the spell, then she would still be alive. Right.

Chris: I guess so. But how.

**Chris **starts saying a spell.

**Chris**: In this night, in this hour

I call upon the ancient power.

I call upon the Halliwells

I call our powers to undo this spell.

Magic forces black and white

Reaching out through space and light.

Guided Spirits Hear our plea

Unull this magic, let it be.

Undo the magic acted here

Reverse the spell so all is clear.

**Piper **and **Zankou **both returned alive.

**Zankou**: I told you that you couldn't vanquish me.

**Zankou **started to shimmer out and **Piper **froze him.

**Piper**: What the hell did you guys do?

Piper: Your kids saved you.

**Piper**: I thought I told you guys to stay out of this.

Chris: And let you die.

**Piper**: It's the only way, to save our family. We can't let him live. He will just keep sending demons to the past, until he succeeds.

Chris: Maybe, there is another way.

**Piper**: There's not. This is the only way.

Chris: Why not use our family's magic to kill him.

**Piper**: How?

Chris: You killed him with a spell, right.

**Piper**: Yes. But the only spell that works will also kill the person that says it.

Chris: Why not come up with another spell?

**Piper**: There isn't one that will work.

Chris: Maybe if we each say a spell, then all of them together might kill him.

**Piper**: Where are you going with this?

Chris: Everyone get in a circle around him, and we each make up a spell as we go.

**Piper**: That might work.

Chris: Lets give it a try.

They all got in a circle around **Zankou**. **Zankou **becomes unfrozen.

**Zankou**: What are you up to? Do you really think you can kill me? Go ahead, give it your best shot.

They started reciting a spell. They made the spell up as they went.

**Piper**: I call forth through space and time,

Powers from the Halliwell line.

**Phoebe**:When in the circle that is home,

safety's gone and evils roam.

**Paige**:Moments lost make witches wonder,

Warlock's plot or demons plunder.

**Prue**:Host soul reject this evil essence,

Let loves light end this cruel possession.

**Chris**:Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit

Take his soul, banish this evil.

**Wyatt**: Spirits of air, forest and sea

Set us of this demon free.

**Leo**:Beasts of hoof and beasts of shell

Drive this demon back to hell.

Chris:Through our powers, weave this spell

Create the pain of heaven and hell

Wyatt:No longer may you dwell,

Death takes you with this spell.

Piper: Vanquish we witches cry,

One final shock and then you die.

Phoebe: Outside of time, outside of gain,

Know only sorrow, know only pain.

Paige: Hell for you from it's inner core,

The earth won't hold you anymore.

Leo: Heaven can not be your place,

Your flesh and blood be now erased.

**Piper**: Claw of pain we have to sever,

Demon you are gone forever.

**Zankou **starts to burn as they are reading the spell. When **Piper **says, demon you are gone forever **Zankou **bursts into flames and vanishes.

Wyatt: It worked.

Chris: Did you have any doubts?

Piper: It's finally over.

**Piper**: No it's not.

Phoebe: We got rid of Zankou, the past is now saved.

**Piper**: No. Not until we go to the past and stop the demon he sent back there.

Chris: While were there we could always kill Zankou.

Wyatt: Yeah, that way we all might be alive in this time.

Piper: Let's do it. Kids, go back to the house and stay there. Call your dad to come stay with you until I get back.

Kids: Ok, Be careful.

Piper: We will.

The kids orbed back home. Everyone else went back to the past.

To be continued...

Please review. Sorry if the spells suck. It's the only thing I could way I could think of to vanquish him. Sorry if everything is running together, when uploading this and the last chapter it wouldn't let me separate the sections.


	22. Chapter 22

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter the Charmed ones are back in their own time. **Piper **(Chris's daughter) will be in bold type.

ooooo

Next thing they know they are back in their own time.

**Piper**: Wow. Are we in the manor?

Chris: Yes. This is the attic.

Phoebe: Haven't you ever been here?

**Piper**: No. The manor was destroyed, when I was a baby. Can I have a look around?

Phoebe: Let's first make sure that this is our time.

Paige: I'll orb downstairs and look at the calander.

Paige orbs out, a few seconds later she orbs back in.

Paige: It's our time. Actually only a few hours later than when we originally left.

Piper: Leo, could you orb to dad's and get Wyatt?

Leo: Sure.

Leo orbs out.

**Piper**: Since we know this is your time, can I have a look around?

Phoebe: Sure, come on I'll show you around.

**Piper **and Phoebe went downstairs. Chris starts to orb out, but Wyatt stops him.

Wyatt: Where do you think you're going?

Chris: To find Zankou and the demon he sent from the future.

Wyatt: Relax Chris, we have time.

Chris: No we don't. We have to stop this.

Wyatt: Chris we'll find them. Let's just rest first, get something to eat.

Chris: I don't need rest, and I'm not hungry.

Wyatt: Listen up little brother, you're going to rest and eat. I'm not going to have you get yourself killed because your too exhausted.

Chris: I'm fine. I just need to end all this. When this is over then I'll relax.

Piper: Chris, please just wait.

Chris: I can't. You guys don't understand. I went through hell, because of them. I have to end this.

Chris starts to orb, but instead falls to the ground unconscious.

Piper: Oh my god. What happened? What's wrong with him?

Wyatt: I don't know.

**Piper**: He'll be fine.

Paige: How do you know?

**Piper**: Because I'm the one that did that.

Piper: Why?

**Piper**: You guys were right, he needs to rest. If he won't do it willingly, then I guess we have to make him.

Piper: So he's just sleeping.

**Piper**: Yes. He'll be out for a couple of hours. Do you have a place for him to sleep?

Piper: Yeah, he can have my bed. While he sleeps I'm going to go make us something to eat.

**Piper**: Do you need some help?

Piper: Sure.

Both Pipers head down to the kitchen. Wyatt orbs Chris to Piper's bed. Then Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt start working on a plan to end this.

Piper: Can I ask you something?

**Piper**: Sure.

Piper: How old were you when your mother died?

**Piper**: I was a baby. I don't even remember her. Chris was all I had.

Piper: You love your father alot don't you?

**Piper**: Yes I do. He was the best.

Piper: Can you tell me about him?

**Piper**: What I remember most about him is how much he loved me. He used to tell me all the time. He was very overprotected, I think that had alot to do with losing all of you. He was so afraid that he would lose me too. At night he used to tell me stories about our family. Stories about the charmed ones, and about the love between you and grandpa.

Piper: He told you stories about me.

**Piper**: Yeah, how you taught him how to cook. Sometimes when he told me stories I would get confused, because the stories were from two different sets of memories.

Piper: What do you mean, two memories?

**Piper**: It's from coming to the past. Chris remembers when all of you hated and abused him, and Wyatt was evil. Then he also has memories of a perfect family, one were you loved him. The one thing that was the same in any memory was how much he loved you.

Piper: He loves me.

**Piper**: Yeah. He always talked about how strong and beautiful you were.  
Piper: Really.

Leo orbs in with Wyatt.

**Piper**: Is this Wyatt?

Leo: Yeah.

**Piper**: Can I hold him? He is so cute.

Leo hands Wyatt to **Piper**. **Piper **takes him into the other room to play with him.

Leo: Where is everyone at?

Piper: Wyatt, Paige and Phoebe are in the attic working on a plan. Chris is upstairs in my room sleeping.

Leo: How did you get Chris to go to sleep?

Piper: I didn't. Your granddaughter did.

Leo: How?

Piper: She used her powers to put him to sleep. She said that he would be out for a couple of hours.

Leo: Wow. Is something bothering you?

Piper: Yeah. It's just that Piper told me that Chris has two memories of us growing up. One good and one bad.

Leo: I kind of thought that would happen.

Piper: How is that possible?

Leo: Both him and Wyatt, were back here, when the change happened, so they would remember everything from before they came to the past.

Piper: I wish he didn't have to remember all the pain he went through.

Leo: If he didn't have these memories, then he would be a different person then the Chris we know. And to be honest with you, I love him just the way he is. I wouldn't change a thing.

Piper: Yeah, he's so strong and brave. Ow.

Leo: What is it?

Piper: He just kicked me.

Leo: Well I guess he wants to show you exactly how strong he really is.

Piper: What do you say we head upstairs and see how the girls and Wyatt are doing.

Back up in the attic, Wyatt is getting frustrated.

Wyatt: How the hell are we going to find Zankou or this demon he sent?

Phoebe: I don't know. Maybe Chris will have an idea, when he wakes up.

Paige: Oh, he is going to be so pissed when he wakes up.

Wyatt: He is going to be very angry with Piper, when he finds out that she is the one that knocked him out.

Piper: No he won't. He's her father, he won't be mad at her.

Leo: She's right. A father will let his child, get away with almost anything.

Piper: My casserole should be done by know, lets head downstairs and eat.

They all head downstairs. Leo gets little Wyatt and puts him in his highchair, while Phoebe and Paige set the table. Wyatt helps Piper in the kitchen.

**Piper**: I'm going to go wake up Chris.

**Piper** heads upstairs to get Chris. When she gets there he is gone.

To be continued...

ooooo

I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Been very busy at work this week. Thanks for all of the reviews. Please continue. I will be starting another story soon. I will let you know the title of it, when I'm ready to post it. Thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter the Charmed ones are back in their own time. **Piper **(Chris's daughter) will be in bold type.

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc****ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

When **Piper **realizes that Chris is gone, she screams. The charmed ones, Wyatt and Leo come running upstairs.

Wyatt: What happened?

**Piper**: Chris, he's gone.

Phoebe: Where did he go?

**Piper**: I don't know. Someone must of took him.

Paige: How do you know that he didn't just orb somewhere?

**Piper**: Because that spell I put on him, should of knocked him out for at least another hour.

Leo: Could it of wore off sooner than you think?

**Piper**: I guess it could of, but if it did he should of still been too weak to orb.

Wyatt and Leo tried to sense for Chris, but they got nothing. The girls tried to scry for him, and they came up empty. Meanwhile in a dark cave, Chris was waking up. He had no idea as to where he was. He looked around and all he saw was darkness. He tried to get up and he realized that he couldn't, he was chained to the wall. He tried everything he could think of , but nothing worked. He was stuck there. Back at the manor everyone was trying their best to find Chris.

Piper: Nothing is working. How are we going to get him back?

Wyatt: Don't worry mom, we'll get him back.

Piper: How? We don't even know where he is.

Wyatt: We won't give up until we find him.

Leo: Piper, go get some rest.

Piper: I can't, not until we find Chris.

**Piper**: Please go get some rest. This stress isn't good on the baby. If we find anything, I'll come get you.

Piper: Ok. But, come get me if you find anything.

Leo: We will.

Piper heads upstairs to her room, to lay down. Meanwhile Chris is trying his best to contact Wyatt by using telepathy.

Chris: Dammit, it's not working. Why isn't this working?

Someone is standing over in the corner watching Chris. He can't make out who it is. The mystery person start to talk to him.

Mystery person: Hello Chris.

Chris: Who are you, and what do you want with me?

Mystery person: Oh, you'll find out soon enough. You might as well stop trying to get out of here, because it won't work. This place is protected from Halliwell magic.

Chris: My family with find me.

Mystery person: That's what I'm hoping for, just not until I'm ready. But don't worry when I'm ready, I'll let them know where you are.

Back at the manor, evryone has gone to bed except for Wyatt and **Piper**.

**Piper**: Wyatt, can I ask you a question?

Wyatt: Sure.

**Piper**: Has Chris told you how he feels about me?

Wyatt: He hasn't said to much. But I know he loves you.

**Piper**: Did he say that?

Wyatt: He didn't have to. When you went after Zankou, he thought you were dead and he was crying. I've never seen him so upset. It was like a piece of him was missing.

**Piper**: Thanks.

Wyatt: No problem. Can I ask you something?

**Piper**: Ok.

Wyatt: Did we ever meet?

**Piper**: Yeah. You were my godfather. I have one picture of us together. It was when I was a baby. You died when I was about 6 months old. Chris talked about you all the time. He used to tell me stories about how you used to protect him.

When they were talking a demon shimmered in and left a note on the table.

**Piper**: Did you hear something?

Wyatt: Yeah, it was coming from the dining room.

They walked in there and saw the note on the table.

Wyatt: What does it say?

Note

Charmed ones:

If you ever want to see Chris alive again,

Come to the warehouse on the corner

of 5th and Main. Be there at 6am. If you are

even a minute late, Chris will die. Oh by the

way come alone. Leo and Wyatt are not invited.

**Piper**: What do they want with the charmed ones?

Wyatt: I don't know but, they are not going alone.

**Piper** and Wyatt woke everyone up. They showed them the letter.

Wyatt: There is no way you are going alone. It's a trap.

Phoebe: We'll be fine.

**Piper**: Maybe I can help?

Paige: How they said to come alone.

**Piper**: They said that Leo and Wyatt weren't invited. But they never mentioned me.

Leo: Where are you going with this?

**Piper**: I have a feeling that they don't know that I traveled back here with you. I have a plan.

**Piper** starts to explain her plan.

To be continued...

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

Please review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I know it's a little short, but I didn't want to make you wait too long for an update. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer. Thanks for your patience.


	24. Chapter 24

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter the Charmed ones are back in their own time. **Piper **(Chris's daughter) will be in bold type.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Piper **starts explaining her plan.

Phoebe: Are you sure this is going to work?

**Piper**: It will trust me. Just do as I said and we'll get him back.

**Piper **Leo and Wyatt waited at the manor, while the girls orbed to the warehouse. When they got there the girls went into the warehouse to meet this mystery guy. When they got in there they were knocked unconscious. The next thing they know they wake up chained to the wall next to Chris.

Piper: Chris, are you ok?

Chris: Yeah.

Piper: Where are we? And who brought us here?

Chris: I don't know. There is some guy, who is behind this. I haven't seen him. He stands in the shadows.

Paige: I can't orb.

Chris: You're powers don't work here. This place is protected from Halliwell magic.

Phoebe: I hope her plan works.

Chris: Who's plan?

Piper: Your daughters. She has a plan to get us out. She thinks that she knows who this mystery guy is.

Chris: Who is he?

Phoebe: She wouldn't tell us. She just said to trust her.

Chris: I do.

Piper: Me too.

Paige: Well it looks like we just wait.

Back at the manor.

Leo: How long are we going to wait?

**Piper**: Not much longer. Just a couple more minutes.

**Piper **orbs out, just as 3 demons shimmer in with a potion that knocks out Wyatt and Leo. When they wake up they are chained to the wall with Chris and the girls.

Wyatt: Hey Chris.

Chris: Is you guys being here part of her plan too?

Leo: I guess so. She told us to just wait at the manor. Then all of a sudden, she orbed out as the demons shimmered in. Next thing we know we are here.

Wyatt: So who is behind this?

Piper: We don't know, just some mystery guy we haven't met.

Mystery guy: Well it looks like I have all of you.

Piper: Who are you?

Mystery Guy: What you don't recognize me? I'm so hurt.

Phoebe: Dammit who are you?

Mystery guy: You'll see.

Wyatt: What do you want with us?

Mystery Guy: To destroy the whole Halliwell line.

Leo: Why?

Mystery guy: Because you destroyed me.

Paige: How did we do that? We don't even know who you are?

Mystery Guy: Yes you do. I can't believe that you forgot all about me.

Chris: Me and Wyatt aren't from this time. We don't know who you are.

Mystery guy: No but they do.

Wyatt: Tell us what they did to you.

Mystery guy: Maybe I'll tell you, if they can figure out who I am.

Piper: We have no idea. Please tell us what we did to you.

Mystery guy: In due time.

He walks away leaving them to try to figure out who he is.

Piper: I haven't got a clue as to who he is.

Paige: Me either.

Phoebe: That voice sounds so familar, I just can't put my finger on it.

Leo: Well we have to keep trying to figure it out.

Chris: We need to know who he is, that may be the only way to stop this.

Wyatt: I want to know how **Piper **is planning on getting us out of here, if our family magic doesn't work here.

Chris: I guess we just wait and see.

On the other side of the cave **Piper **and the Mystery guy are talking.

**Piper**: I had a feeling it was you who was behind this.

Mystery Guy: Did you miss me?

**Piper**: Maybe a little. What are you going to do to them?

Mystery guy: I haven't decided yet.

**Piper**: If you decide to kill them, can I be the one to kill Chris.

Mystery Guy: Sure. But I thought you loved him.

**Piper**: I did that was until be hurt me. Now I just want to see him suffer.

**Piper** and the mystery guy start kissing.

To be continued...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Please review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Sorry this chapter is short and late. Please check out my new story called Power of 9. I hope you like it too. Sorry, had to adjust the story. I had no idea that I put that last part in, until someone pointed that out to me. That part was suppose to be in another chapter, not this one.


	25. Chapter 25

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter the Charmed ones are back in their own time. **Piper **(Chris's daughter) will be in bold type.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Piper**: I had a feeling it was you who was behind this.

Mystery Guy: Did you miss me?

**Piper**: Maybe a little. What are you going to do to them?

Mystery guy: I haven't decided yet.

**Piper**: If you decide to kill them, can I be the one to kill Chris.

Mystery Guy: Sure. But I thought you loved him.

**Piper**: I did that was until be hurt me. Now I just want to see him suffer.

**Piper **and the mystery guy start kissing. Meanwhile on the other side of the cave, the charmed ones, Leo, Wyatt and Chris are trying to figure out who is behind this.

Paige: I know that voice, I just can't figure out from where.

Phoebe: Do you think he's a demon?

Piper: He has to be, who else would want to destroy us.

Leo: There has to be a way out of this.

Wyatt: Where's **Piper**? I thought she had a plan to get us out of this.

**Piper**: I lied.

Phoebe: You lied.

**Piper**: Yes I did. This was all part of our plan.

Paige: What plan?

**Piper**: The plan to destroy all of you, and your offspring.

Piper: Why?

**Piper**: Why not?

Leo:Who is he?

**Piper**: Oh, I would like you to meet my lover.

Wyatt: You're sleeping with him.

**Piper**: Yes I am.

Chris: Why are you doing this?

**Piper**: Because I can.

Chris: What about us?

**Piper**: What me and you?

Chris: Yeah, if you kill me,

**Piper**: Oh I lied to you. I don't love you.

Chris: But

**Piper**: No Chris, what we had is over. Everything I ever told you was a lie. We're not connected in any way.

Mystery Guy: Kill them.

**Piper**: No, not yet. I have a plan to use them.

Mystery guy: For what?

**Piper**: I tell you later. Come on, let's go.

**Piper **and the Mystery Guy leave. Everyone is in shock at **Piper's **betrayal.

Piper: Oh, Chris. I'm so sorry.

Chris: She won't hurt us.

Phoebe: What makes you think that?

Chris: If she kills me, she kills herself.

Wyatt: Chris you heard her, she's not your daughter

Chris: She's lying.

Paige: She didn't look like she was lying.

Chris: She's my daughter I know it. She won't kill me.

On the other side of the cave.

Mystery Guy: Why didn't they recognize me?

**Piper**: Because I glamoured you into someone they wouldn't know.

Mystery Guy: Why?

**Piper**: I didn't think that you really wanted them to know who you were, at least not yet.

Mystery Guy: Tell me, why are you still going by the name of **Piper**?

**Piper**: Because I like it. It's so much better than my real name.

Mystery guy: So what do you plan to do with them?

**Piper**: Well first, I want to have Chris alone.

Mystery Guy: Why?

**Piper**: He hurt me, and now he must pay for that.

Mystery Guy: What do you plan to do to him?

**Piper**: Torture him. When I get done with him, he will never betray me again.

Mystery Guy: Should I go get him?

**Piper**: Yes, please.

The Mystery Guy goes to get Chris.

Mystery Guy: Chris, you're coming with me.

Piper: Where are you taking him?

Mystery Guy: **Piper**, wants him.

Wyatt: What does she want him for?

Mystery Guy: For her own pleasure.

Piper: Excuse me.

Mystery Guy: Oh, don't worry most guys enjoy her kind of torture. Let's go.

The Mystery Guy takes Chris to **Piper**.

Mystery Guy: Here he is.

**Piper**: Leave us.

Mystery Guy: Are you sure? What if he tries something?

**Piper**: He's no threat to me.

Mystery Guy: Oh come on, can't I watch you torture him.

**Piper**: No, this is between me and him. I don't like an audience. Trust me, what I do to him you don't want to see.

Mystery Guy: Fine. Call me when your done.

To be continued...

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Please continue to review. Check out my other story Power of 9. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. If you have any ideas for any of my stories, please let me know. Thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter the Charmed ones are back in their own time. **Piper **(Chris's daughter) will be in bold type.

The memories in Chris's mind will be in italic.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The Mystery Guy takes Chris to **Piper**.

Mystery Guy: Here he is.

**Piper**: Leave us.

Mystery Guy: Are you sure? What if he tries something?

**Piper**: He's no threat to me.

Mystery Guy: Oh come on, can't I watch you torture him.

**Piper**: No, this is between me and him. I don't like an audience. Trust me, what I do to him you don't want to see.

Mystery Guy: Fine. Call me when your done.

The Mystery Guy leaves **Piper **and Chris alone. After he leaves **Piper **walks over towards Chris, she is holding an athame.

Chris: **Piper** please, you can't kill me. I know there's good in you.

**Piper**: Are you sure about that?

Chris: Yes. You're my daughter, if you kill me, you kill yourself.

**Piper**: I'm not you're daughter Chris. I lied.

Chris: No. You're wrong, we have a connection.

**Piper**: Yes, we did. But not as father and daughter. We were lovers once. I loved you so much, but you betrayed me. I can't forgive you for that. You must pay for that.

**Piper **stabs Chris with the athame. Chris falls to the ground. **Piper **walks over and whispers something to him, than he passes out.

**Piper**: You can come out now.

Mystery Guy: How did you know?

**Piper**: What do you think I am stupid?

Mystery Guy: No. I just didn't want him to trick you.

**Piper**: I know what I'm doing.

Mystery Guy: I thought you were going to torture him.

**Piper**: Oh, I was. But like I said I don't like an audience.

Mystery Guy: What did you say to him?

**Piper**: I just sent him some terrible memories. Enough memories to make him suffer, very slowly. Take him back to the others.

The Mystery Guy took Chris back to where the others are.

Piper: Oh, no. Leo heal him.

Leo heals Chris but he won't wake up.

Phoebe: What's wrong with him?

Leo: I don't know.

Wyatt: I'm going to kill that bitch.

They watch as Chris is dreaming about something. _In Chris's mind he is talking to a little girl about 5._

_**Piper**: Daddy._

_Chris: Yes, sweetie._

_**Piper**: Why does the demons want us dead?_

_Chris: Because they are afraid of us._

_**Piper**: But why? What did we do?_

_Chris: Nothing honey. They have always been afraid of our family magic. _

_**Piper**: If we get rid of it, then would they leave us alone._

_Chris: I wish it was that easy._

_Scene changes, now **Piper **is 10 and Chris has just been shot, and is dying in her arms._

_**Piper**: You can't die._

_Chris: It's alright._

_**Piper**: No, it's not. I need you. _

_Chris: You're going to be fine. I love you._

_**Piper**: I love you too daddy._

_Chris dies. **Piper **is crying. The scene changes again. This time he is in the same room where **Piper **had stabbed him. _

_**Piper**: Hello Chris._

_Chris: What the hell is going on?_

_**Piper**: Trust me. This will all be explained soon enough._

_Chris: Trust you. You tried to kill me. _

_**Piper**: If I wanted you dead, you would be._

_Chris: What do you want?_

_**Piper**: Trust you're instincts Chris. Listen to your heart, and don't believe everything you see or hear._

_Chris: What are you talking about?_

_**Piper**:No matter what happens, I love you Chris, remember that. _

Chris wakes up.

Piper: You're ok.

Paige: Who stabbed you?

Chris: **Piper **did.

Leo: We need to figure out a way out of this, and fast before they come back and kill us.

**Piper **and the Mystery Guy show up.

Piper: Who are you and why are you doing this?

Mystery Guy: I'm doing this because you destroyed me.

Paige: We don't even know who you are.

Mystery Guy: Yes you do.

**Piper **removes the glamour from the Mystery Guy.

Phoebe: Oh my god.

To be continued...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Please review. Thanks to all who have reviewed, please keep it up.


	27. Chapter 27

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter the Charmed ones are back in their own time. **Piper **(Chris's daughter) will be in bold type.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Piper **removes the glamour from the Mystery Guy.

Phoebe: Oh my god.

Paige: Richard. But why?

Richard: You destroyed me, or will. I have to stop you. I won't let you take away my magic.

Paige: I thought you loved me.

Richard: I did. But you didn't love me. You took away my magic, you thought that I couldn't handle it. But when you took it away, you ruined me. What I have become is because of you. Kill them.

**Piper**: I will. Leave me with them, I will make them pay. Trust me.

**Piper **kisses Richard and then he leaves. What Richard doesn't know is that **Piper **is Chris's daughter. There is no way she would kill him. If she did, that would be killing herself. Just in case someone is listening **Piper **says a spell.

**Piper**: In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the sacred power.

These words will travel

through the minds of

stubborn parties and unbind.

Let them see what can not be.

Let them hear what isn't there.

Wyatt: What the hell did you just do?

**Piper**: I made sure that they can not hear us.

**Piper **walked over to Chris.

**Piper**: Are you ok?

Chris: As good as I can be, considering my daughter tried to kill me.

**Piper**: I had to do that, he was watching. Did you get those memories I sent you?

Chris: Yeah, thanks.

**Piper**: Listen up, this spell won't last long. This Richard is from my time. He is the one that was behind this all along. Zankou was just the middle man. I met Richard along time ago, back when I was undercover in the underworld. He has no idea that I'm a Halliwell.

Phoebe: So you really are Chris's daughter?

**Piper**: Yes. I have a way to get you out of this.

Paige: How?

**Piper**: Trust me.

**Piper **says another spell.

**Piper**: Let them fall asleep,

return them to slumber deep.

Let him see red

Make him think that they are dead.

Everyone falls to the ground. Richard comes in and sees them all on the ground covered in blood. He goes over to check them.

Richard: Good they're dead. Can you get rid of their bodies?

**Piper**: Yes I can.

**Piper **orbs their bodies back to the manor.

Richard: Now on with the rest of my plan.

**Piper**: Which is?

Richard: Getting baby Wyatt.

Back at the manor, everyone is waking up.

Piper: We're back home.

Paige: How?

Chris: **Piper**.

Wyatt: Where is she?

Leo: She must of stayed behind.

Chris reaches in his pocket and finds a letter. Chris starts reading it out loud.

Dear Dad,

As you can see you guys are safe? I have to stay here with him to ensure that he doesn't kill our family. By now Richard believes your dead. He can never know the truth. If he finds out your alive, he will kill you. After I find out what his plans are, I will stop him. I promise you that. Please stay out of this, we can't risk any of you getting hurt, the future of our family depends on it. Trust me, I will save us all.

Love, your daughter

Piper Lynn Halliwell

To be continued...

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Please review. Thanks. Sorry about the delay. I will try to update as soon as I can. Sorry this chapter is short. I'm having a hard time coming up with more for this story. If you have any ideas, please let me know.


	28. Chapter 28

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter the Charmed ones are back in their own time. **Piper **(Chris's daughter) will be in bold type.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chris: We have to stop her.

Wyatt: Chris, calm down. She can take care of herself.

Chris: She can't do this alone she'll get killed.

Wyatt: She'll be fine.

Chris: I can't lose her.

Piper: Trust her, after all she is a Halliwell.

Phone rings, Paige answers it.

Paige: Richard, hi.

Richard: Are you ok? I've been trying to call you all day.

Paige: Yeah, I'm fine. Me and my sisters are in the middle of something, can I call you when we're done.

Richard: Ok. Bye

Paige: Bye.

Paige hangs up the phone.

Paige: What do we do about him?

Chris: What ever you do don't take away his powers, that's what turns him.

Back in the underworld.

**Piper**: Richard they're dead, let's go back to our time.

**Richard**: No, I think we should stay. Just think what we could control from this time. Besides we haven't killed baby Wyatt yet.

**Piper**: What do you have planned?

**Richard**: First we're going to get me from this time.

**Piper: **But why?

**Richard**: To make sure he doesn't screw up and make me good. Then we are going to kill baby Wyatt.

**Richard** leaves to go get himself. A few hours later he returns.

**Richard**: **Piper **what did you do with the bodies?

**Piper**: I told you, I sent them to the manor.

**Richard**: They are still alive.

**Piper**: That's not possible.

**Richard**: Oh but it is. Apparently I talked to Paige a few hours ago.

**Piper**: How? They were dead you saw it.

**Richard**: Well now we need to go and kill them again. This time we are going to kill baby Wyatt too.

They head to the manor. Back at the manor, everyone was in the living room when they showed up.

**Richard**: I see you don't die that easy.

Paige: How did you know?

**Piper**: Next time don't talk to Richard, when you are hiding from him.

**Richard**: This time you will die.

Piper tries to blow him up and nothing happens. Wyatt tries his powers and he gets nothing.

**Richard**: Your powers won't work. The only powers that work are mine and **Piper's**. Now who wants to die first.

**Piper**: That would be you.

**Richar**d: What are you doing?

**Piper: **Protecting my family.

**Richa**rd: But you said.

**Piper**: I lied. I'm Chris's daughter.

**Richard**: Well then watch him die first.

**Richard** sent an energy ball towards Chris, but Chris couldn't move. None of them could it was like they were frozen. **Piper **orbed in front of Chris and then tk'd the energy ball back at Richard. Their fighting went on for awhile. Finally **Piper **got the best of **Richard**. She knocked him down long enough to say a spell.

**Piper**: Hear these words

Hear the rhyme

Head the hope within my mind

Before the passing of this hour

Take away all his powers

Magic forces black and white

reaching out through space and light.

I send to you this burning sign

Send him to another place and time.

**Richard** started screaming and went up in flames and vanished. Everyone was now able to move.

Phoebe: Is it finally over?

**Piper**: There is one more thing to do.

**Piper **orbs out.

Chris: Where did she go now?

to be continued...

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Sorry this took so long. I know it's short but I was running out of ideas. Please review. Thanks.


	29. Chapter 29

Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of it's characters.

This story takes place right after Prince Charmed. Except Leo didn't talk to Chris after they saved Wyatt from the order.

This chapter the Charmed ones are back in their own time. **Piper **(Chris's daughter) will be in bold type.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Phoebe: Is it finally over?

**Piper**: There is one more thing to do.

**Piper **orbs out.

Chris: Where did she go now?

Paige: What are we going to do about the Richard from this time?

Phoebe:I don't know.

**Piper **orbs back in with Richard.

Paige: Richard

**Piper**: I already explained everything to him. I'm going to do a spell that will help him with his magic and keep him from turning evil. He will need to leave this town, but I thought you might want to spend sometime with him before he goes.

Paige: Thanks

Paige and Richard head up to Paige's room to talk.

**Piper**: Dad, can we go somewhere and talk?

Chris: Sure, I have the perfect spot.

**Piper **and Chris orb up to the bridge.

**Piper**: It's beautiful up here.

Chris: I come up here sometimes to think.

**Piper**: Dad, as soon as I do the spell on Richard this will all be over and it will be time for me to go back to my own time.

Chris: I know. I don't want you to go. I'm just getting to know you.

**Piper**: I don't want to go either, but I need to go home to my kids.

Chris: I'm going to miss you.

**Piper**: I'll miss you too. I just hope that your still alive when I get there.

Chris: I hope so too. I love you so much.

**Piper**: I love you too daddy.

Chris and **Piper **stayed up on the bridge for hours talking. When Paige and Richard were done talking they called for Chris and **Piper**.

**Piper**: Are you ready?

Richard: Yeah.

**Piper**: Control his magic, make him good

Don't let it haunt him, like it should

Keep him safe, keep him strong

Protect him his whole life long.

After **Piper **said the spell, she then orbed Richard somewhere safe.

Piper: Is it over?

**Piper**: Yeah

Phoebe: What now?

**Piper**: It's time for me to go home.

Phoebe: So soon.

**Piper**: Yes. The future is saved we all need to go back to our own time. We can't risk messing up anything else in the future.

Leo: We're going to miss you guys.

They all hugged each other and then they said their goodbye's.

**Piper**: Take me forth

Back to my time

Send me home

With this rhyme.

**Piper **goes back to her time. Chris and Wyatt says a spell to take them home.

Chris and Wyatt: I call upon the ancient power

to help us in this hour

send us back to where we'll find

what we wish in place and time.

Chris and Wyatt vanish.

In the future 2060. **Piper** has just appeared.

Kids: Mom, your back.

**Piper**: Hi.

Kids: Grandpa is going to be so happy to see you.

**Piper**: Grandpa.

Chris: Hello sweetie.

**Piper**: Dad, your alive.

Chris: Yes I am. Thanks to you.

**Piper**: I was hoping you would be here.

Chris: Come let me tell you what you missed.

The end...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Please review. Sorry this chapter took to long. I was running out of ideas. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I have another story coming soon. It's called Piper's baby.


End file.
